L'ébullition de Liliane Durose - Tome 3 : À la croisée des chemins
by Velanebleue
Summary: Un battement de coeur effréné, le souffle court et rauque de la bête en éveille. La course contre la montre, la douleur et la souffrance ponctuées parfois d'espoir, en font succomber certains, rendent d'autres plus forts. Il s'agit maintenant de faire des choix et de se préparer à la bataille finale, celle qui sellera à jamais les destins.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **La perte et le manque**

George ronflait. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures du matin, mais il n'était pourtant pas près de se réveiller. Ses draps étaient entièrement défaits et ses cheveux en bataille pointaient dans tous les sens. Dans l'autre lit, Fred était réveillé depuis un moment maintenant. Les ronflements de son double l'avaient empêché de se rendormir.

Leur mère s'activait dans la cuisine. En fait, Molly boudait. Elle refusait de parler à ses fils parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de passer leurs ASPIC et qu'ils avaient bravé toutes les règles de l'école en même temps. Et à cela s'ajoutait le départ en catastrophe d'Arthur au Ministère à quatre heures du matin pour « affaires urgentes », évidemment non justifiées. Mais cela importait peu à Fred, il savait que sa mère allait faire la tête un temps, mais qu'elle finirait par se faire une raison et adhérer au projet un peu farfelus de ses deux fils. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était que Liliane ne les avait pas rejoints. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule nouvelle d'elle, pas un seul signe de vie, rien. Le calme absolu. Fred savait que quelque-chose n'avait pas fonctionné correctement, il s'était passé quelque-chose qui avait empêché Liliane de venir. Mais seulement, quoi ? Ne tenant plus aux ronflements de son frère, Fred se leva, enjamba maladroitement les cartons et sortit de la chambre tout en enfilant un vieux pull troué. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Mais pourquoi Liliane n'était-elle pas venue ?

Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine et adressa un bonjour à sa mère qu'elle ignora royalement. Fred n'insista pas ; il s'assit à table et se servit un bol de céréales, la mine sombre. Sa mère termina d'essuyer une casserole, puis partit dans le salon sans une seule parole à son fils. Il haussa les sourcils, blasé, puis enfourna une cuillère de cornflakes dans sa bouche. Quelque-chose de grave lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas venue ?

Arthur entra alors dans la cuisine : il revenait tout juste du Ministère. Sans un mot, il se débarrassa de son chapeau et de son manteau.

« Salut 'pa, dit Fred à son père. »

Pas de réponse. Il alla directement dans le salon. Intrigué, Fred tendit l'oreille. Quel idiot, il aurait dû descendre les oreilles à rallonge. Il entendait ses parents chuchoter. Fred se leva discrètement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds et se cacha derrière l'horloge.

« Ron et Ginny vont bien ? Demanda Molly, la voix plus aiguë qu'à la normal. »

« Tous vont bien, ils se sont pris quelques coups, mais ils sont en bonne santé, répondit Arthur sur un ton rassurant. »

« Et Sirius ... ? »

Un bref silence. Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Il est introuvable, Bellatrix l'a tué, puis il est passé de l'autre côté du voile. »

Sirius. Sirius Black était mort.

« Mais il y a autre chose Molly … »

Fred redoubla son attention.

« Une des cellules d'Azkaban vient tout juste d'accueillir un nouveau prisonnier. »

Fred retint sa respiration. Il y avait un seul prénom qu'il ne voulait pas que son père prononce.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Molly. »

« La petite Liliane Durose … »

Durant quelques minutes, le cerveau de Fred fit une pause. Il ne réagissait plus aux signes extérieurs. C'était comme s'il avait décidé de se mette en veille, pour l'empêcher de craquer. Pour le protéger. Il sentit une main sur son épaule : c'était son père. Sur le visage de Fred se lisait le désarroi, l'incompréhension. Il n'avait pas encore de peine, pas encore de chagrin, mais il y avait déjà de la colère.

« Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il. »

Arthur invita son fils à aller s'assoir à la table de la cuisine. Sans un mot, il s'exécuta. Molly les rejoignit.

« Une embuscade a été tendue à Harry cette nuit au Ministère, commença Arthur, par les mangemorts plus particulièrement. Parmi ces mangemorts, il y avait Liliane, Fred. »

« Lili n'est pas un mangemort … »

« J'ai vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, expliqua calmement Arthur. »

Fred secoua la tête : il n'y croyait pas.

« Mais enfin ! S'exclama-t-il, tu sais très bien ce qui lui ait arrivé ! Tu sais très bien que Liliane n'est pas un mangemort ! »

Arthur soupira.

« Persy était un des premiers sur les lieux, reprit-il, et il l'a vue lui aussi. Il a vu les aurores emmener Liliane. »

« C'est son père, c'est ça ? C'est son père qui l'a dénoncée ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda alors Molly. »

« Parce que le vrai mangemort dans l'histoire, le vrai salaud, c'est Édouard Durose, pas se fille ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle est allée fabriquer au Ministère, mais elle devait sûrement pas avoir l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit ! Elle s'est faite piégée, comme tous les autres ! »

Son ton commençait à grimper.

« Vous me ferez jamais croire que Liliane est un mangemort ! Elle les hait, et elle déteste autant son père ! Il l'a mise à Azkaban pour pouvoir la tuer quand il en aura le temps ! Il n'aime pas sa fille parce qu'elle a refusé de prendre le même chemin que lui ! Enfin, vous devriez le savoir ! N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes persuadés qu'elle est coupable ! »

Arthur lui indiqua de se calmer.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je la croyais coupable, dit-il posément, mais ses antécédents de l'aideront jamais à être déclarée innocente … »

« Donc on peut rien faire, c'est ça ?! On doit la laisser crever à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs l'achèvent ?! »

« Fred ! Gronda Arthur, si on avait le pouvoir de l'aider, on l'aurait fait ! Je ne mets aucunement ta parole en doute, mais le souci, ce que l'on est impuissants ! Son père est trop haut placé et trop influant, personne ne peut contester sa décision, d'autant plus que la Marque des Ténèbres, beaucoup l'ont vue. Liliane est coupable aux yeux de tous. »

« C'est injuste ! S'emporta Fred en se levant d'un bond, c'est la pire de toutes les injustices ! C'est dégueulasse ! «

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Fred … »

« Mais tu es déjà résigné, papa ! Tu acceptes la chose comme _normale_ ! Mais bordel, elle est là-bas à la place de son père, elle a rien fait ! »

« Rien ne nous prouve qu'elle n'a rien fait, temporisa Molly, surprise par la colère si peu habituelle de son fils. »

« Et rien nous prouve qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit ! Cingla Fred. »

« C'est inutile de s'énerver, dit Arthur. »

« J'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver ! Et il est hors de question que je reste assis à rien faire comme vous ! »

« Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire ! S'énerva Arthur, nous sommes impuissants ! Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Débarquer à Azkaban et la tirer de là ? Tu crois que c'est si simple ? Si ça l'avait été, nous l'aurions déjà fait ! »

Fred serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise avant de quitter la cuisine en trombe. Il remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans se préoccuper de son double qu'il venait de tirer de ses songes. Il frappa de nouveau dans un carton puis s'avachit sur son lit. George émergeait tout juste, mais la mine de son frère l'interpela.

« Freddy, ça va pas ? Tu t'es pris le chou avec maman ? »

« Lili est en taule, répondit-il, grinçant. »

« Pardon ?! S'étrangla George en se redressant. »

Fred raconta à son frère ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, la voix chargée de colère. Incrédule, George l'écoutait.

« On peut pas la laisser là-bas ! Termina Fred, faut qu'on fasse quelque-chose. »

Son frère était ébahi, sous le choc. Durose à Azkaban, à la place de son père. C'était révoltant.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Interrogea George, très peu convaincu. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

« Freddy, débuta doucement George, je crois que là, on est dans une impasse … On peut rien faire pour aider Durose … »

Fred contracta la mâchoire et détourna les yeux.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on l'abandonne … ? »

George eut un pincement au cœur : son double était dépité, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi révolté et aussi triste. Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de lui : oui, en quelques sortes, ils l'abandonnaient.

« Freddy, souffla George, y a aucun moyen pour l'aider : Azkaban est hyper sécurisée et c'est presque impossible de franchir la barrière de détraqueurs, à moins que notre venue soit prévue. Je pense que si on veut sauver Liliane, c'est pas par la prison qu'on devrait commencer … »

Fred soupira, mais ne répondit pas à son frère. C'était vrai : après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire face au Ministère lui-même ? Ils n'avaient aucune influence nulle part, cette fois-ci, la voie semblait sans issue. Il n'y avait qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'un miracle se produise, pour que Liliane réussisse à s'échapper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse mourir, il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle _devait_ se battre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **La peur au ventre**

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et les étoiles brillaient. Il faisait bon dehors, et une légère brise venait de temps en temps virevolter parmi ses mèches rousses, les faisant se soulever. Assis sur le banc non loin de la maison, Fred était perdu dans ses pensées. Le retourneur de temps dans une main, il écoutait les bruits de la avait comme une bulle dans sa tête. Une petite bulle qui n'arrivait pas à éclater. C'était la bulle du chagrin. Il avait la sensation d'être un parfait lâche, il avait l'impression qu'il avait abandonné Liliane à son triste sort. Lui et son frère avaient quitté Poudlard dans le plus parfait des triomphes, et ils l'avaient laissée. Maintenant, elle était emprisonnée, coupée du monde, coupée de _lui_.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que l'amour qu'il avait pour cette jeune fille était si fort. Il ne pensait pas que le chagrin serait de plus en plus lourd et de moins en moins facile à supporter. Même George n'y pouvait rien. Il avait beau essayer de le distraire, de le faire rire, de le pousser pour qu'il continue à avancer, il vivait au ralenti. Comme dans un deuil. Pourtant Liliane était vivante, mais elle ne devait plus vivre. Piégée dans sa cellule, elle devait attendre que la mort vienne la prendre. Personne ne venait la voir, elle devait se sentir délaissée. Elle devait avoir abandonné. Lui aussi aurait voulu abandonner, mais il avait son frère. Son double. Sans lui, il aurait probablement baissé les bras. Mais il avait la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il arrivait, George était toujours là pour Fred, et Fred était toujours là pour George. Mais malgré tout, Fred se sentait plus seul que jamais. Son frère ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui, il ne pouvait que le supposer, le deviner. La rancœur commençait aussi à faire son nid en lui. Il nourrissait une profonde haine envers Édouard Durose, si intense qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer. C'était la moindre des choses, pour tout ce qu'il avait et continuait de faire subir à sa fille.

En jouant avec le sablier du retourneur de temps, Fred se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais explicitement dit à Liliane qu'il l'aimait. C'était pourtant sincère et vrai, c'était prenant. Il le sentait dans tout son être, que cette fille était La fille, celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Sans faux-semblants, sans hypocrisie. Il était amoureux d'elle, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le croyait-elle encore ? Il aurait voulu qu'elle y croie. Il aurait aimé l'entendre penser, comme avant. Ses réflexions intérieures lui manquaient, même sa folie un peu décalée lui manquait terriblement. C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû aller l'aider, plutôt que se résigner.

Peut-être que s'il faisait un simple petit tour de sablier, il parviendrait à changer ça ? A rattraper son erreur ? A faire oublier à Lili qu'elle avait été délaissée ?

« Freddy, tu montes ? Brailla George de la fenêtre de sa chambre. »

Fred leva la tête vers son frère jumeau.

« C'est si urgent que ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

George apparut alors en un éclair, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu pleures, frérot ? »

Fred détourna le regard.

« Non, je pleure pas, je pense. »

George s'attarda un moment sur le retourneur de temps.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'on aurait pas dû laisser Lili … »

George baissa les yeux.

« Si on l'avait prise avec nous, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, poursuivit Fred. »

« On peut peut-être changer ça, proposa George en montrant le retourneur de temps. »

Fred eut un rire sans joie.

« C'était sa décision d pas partir immédiatement avec nous, et même en remontant dans le temps, tu la feras pas changer d'avis. Elle restera une éternelle tête de mule. »

« D'après Fleur, elle est très entêtée, ajouta George. »

Fred sourit faiblement.

« Tu penses qu'on la reverra un jour … ? Demanda-t-il. »

George leva les yeux vers son double.

« Qui sait, tant qu'y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir. »

Oui, mais y avait-il seulement de la vie ?

* * *

L'enfer. Le feu. Le feu qui crépitait partout autour d'elle, partout en elle. C'était le désespoir mêlé à la haine, la mort mêlée à la souffrance. Elle avait abandonné la lutte, elle avait tout oublié, tout perdu. Elle était la Colère, la Haine, la Destruction. Elles nourrissaient toute cette obscurité et la hantaient. Malheureuses, viles, telles étaient maintenant les pensées de Liliane Durose.

Dans son délire, Liliane avait enchaîné les cauchemars, les crises d'angoisse et de larmes. Ses larmes étaient amères, avec un arrière-goût de trahison. Etait-ce donc cela, l'oubli ? Etait-ce donc cela, la peur ? Ressemblait-elle à un monstre tapi dans l'ombre ? Ou bien à un grand gouffre sans fond ?

Elle avait tout laissé tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Personne ne s'était préoccupé d'elle, personne n'était venu la voir. Seule, abandonnée de tous, elle attendait sans une once de regret la mort qui frappait déjà à sa porte. Elle essayait de lui ouvrir, mais elle ne réussissait pas, comme si quelque-chose la rattachait encore à la vie. Pourtant elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'on lui coupe ses derniers fils.

Elle était allongée sur un vieux lit en métal grinçant et inconfortable. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour était-ce? Faisait-il jour ou nuit ? Y avait-il du vent ? De la pluie ? De la neige ? Y avait-il encore quelqu'un sur cette terre ?

Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient des allures de sorcière, ses pupilles noires et dilatées au maximum, celles d'une malade mentale. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux étaient creusés d'immenses cernes mauves. Dans sa folie, Liliane s'était griffée la peau du visage, et deux grandes cicatrices rouges barraient maintenant le côté droit de sa figure. Elle était enragée, elle n'était presque plus maîtresse d'elle-même, la moindre personne qui l'aurait approchée aurait très probablement finie déchiquetée. La Marque des Ténèbres la brûlait intensément, comme si elle la punissait pour ne jamais l'avoir désirée. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter, elle sentait que le peu d'humanité qui restait encore en elle était en train de se faire aspirer par le monstre. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Aveuglée par sa souffrance, Liliane ne songeait plus à son passé. Il n'y avait que son présent, un éternel présent noir et profond, l'appel de la Mort.

Ses membres s'alourdirent, sa vue se brouilla. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir. Elle haletait maintenant. Le râle animal était profond et puissant. La porte de sa cellule explosa, et deux détraqueurs s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, glaçant tout sur leur passage. Liliane tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Incapable de penser, incapable de se souvenir qu'un jour, elle avait été une jeune fille. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une bête. A jamais, et pour toujours.

* * *

Sa gorge se noua. Il déglutit péniblement. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front, et il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements. Il se pencha vers le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Il aurait aimé s'y noyer, s'y plonger et s'y laisser mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était piégé. Comme son père. Comme toute sa famille. Et comme _elle_.

Il releva la tête et s'observa dans le miroir. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond et pâle au visage amaigri et fatigué, aux joues creuses et aux yeux ternes. Le collier avait failli tuer Katy Bell. Il n'avait pas réussi à le donner à Dumbledore. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il devait le faire, il avait été choisi. C'était ça, ou bien sa mort, et celle de toute sa famille. C'était sa punition. Sa punition pour ne pas avoir réussi à _la_ ramener du côté obscur. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas lui forcer la main. C'était délibéré. C'était le seul choix qu'il n'ait jamais fait : celui de la laisser s'échapper. Il avait voulu lui donner une chance de partir, de se libérer. Il l'avait laissée à Weasley, sans rien dire. Feignant l'ignorance, le désintérêt. Mais jamais il n'avait été autant malheureux. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Son cœur saignait, et il n'arrivait pas à panser la plaie. Elle avait choisi un chemin qu'il ne s'était pas résigné à prendre. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre, et elle l'avait oublié. Mais Drago ne l'oubliait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces au lavabo, sa tête tournait. Il avait peur. Pire même, il était terrorisé. Il était faible, il n'avait pas de force, il n'avait pas de courage. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait. Ce n'était qu'une amère vengeance. Drago n'était en réalité qu'un pion, un objet. Il était déshumanisé, il se sentait bafoué. Quant à _eux_ , ils avaient échoué. Ils avaient essayé, ils étaient entré, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Drago ne leur en voulait pas, il éprouvait juste un profond chagrin.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il apperçut Potter dans le reflet du miroir. Effrayé, il se retourna d'un bond, et sans même réfléchir, ouvrit le duel. Il sentait la peur le prendre aux tripes. Il se laissait guider par elle. Elle était son moteur depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi était-ce lui à qui l'on avait refilé le sal boulot ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de se battre, lui, alors que tant d'autres l'avaient ?

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy versa du thé à la menthe dans une de ses tasses en porcelaine blanche. Elle la mit sur une coupe, puis la posa sur la table. Elle s'assit ensuite, et croisa les mains, la mine grave. Anna Durose regardait la tasse de thé posée juste devant elle, interdite. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage avait perdu toute trace de gaieté. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

Elle leva ses deux grands yeux bleus nuit sur Narcissa Malefoy.

« Avez-vous réellement préparé ce thé pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Froide comme la pierre, Narcissa était impénétrable. Sa dignité et sa fierté étaient trop importantes pour elle, mais malgré cela, Anna retranscrivait beaucoup son état d'esprit. Alors qu'Anna endurait silencieusement la douleur de la perte, Narcissa s'y préparait, bien qu'elle fût prête à tout pour son fils unique.

« Madame, commença-t-elle d'une voix grave, mon mari n'aurait pas aimé savoir que je vous traite comme mon égale. »

Anna lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« D'autres termes auraient sûrement étaient plus appropriés, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Narcissa ignora sa remarque.

« Savez-vous où est votre fille ? Enchaîna-t-elle. »

« Ma fille est morte ! Cracha Anna Durose. »

Sa voix était tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Narcissa sentit très bien qu'Anna la haïssait. Et c'était vrai : Anna détestait Narcissa parce qu'elle était apparentée à ces sorciers de mauvais augure qui avait fait du mal à son enfant. Cependant, la mère de Drago ne voulait absolument aucun mal à Anna. Non pas qu'elle lui voulait du bien, mais elle comprenait ce qu'elle endurait. Elle voulait l'aider. Ce geste très peu ordinaire l'étonnait elle-même, mais elle ne supportait plus sa situation. Si elle avait pu sauver son fils à l'instant même, elle l'aurait fait. Pour l'instant hélas, elle ne le pouvait pas. En revanche, elle pouvait aider la mère de Liliane.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas encore tuée ? Demanda Anna, lassée, ce vendeur de baguettes, Olivander, est d'une impolitesse, il passe son temps à se plaindre de tout. Je n'ai plus lieu d'être, alors tuez-moi, ça vous fera une bouche de moins à nourrir, et ça vous épargnera aussi vos faux-semblants de politesse. »

Anna repoussa la tasse de thé d'un geste vif, presque négligé. En face d'elle, Narcissa détourna le regard.

« Je n'avais jamais réellement réussi à m'imaginer l'hypocrisie, reprit Anna, mais si j'avais dû lui mettre un visage, j'aurais probablement choisi le vôtre. »

Narcissa devait prendre sur elle, elle ne devait absolument pas montrer que la moindre parole de cette femme la blessait.

« S'il vous plaît Anna, dit-elle, essayez de m'écouter. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je sais que vous me détestez. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je ne vous demande pas d'avoir une quelconque compassion ou pitié pour moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherche. Mais laissez-moi vous dire seulement une chose … »

Anna Durose ne broncha pas.

« Votre fille vit, Anna … »

Elle ne cilla pas d'un pouce lorsque Narcissa formula ces dernières paroles.

« Elle est faible, son temps lui est certainement compté, mais quelque-chose la maintient en vie. Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, aveuglée par sa folie, Liliane se reconnait encore comme une _personne_ … »

Les yeux d'Anna Durose s'embrumèrent.

« Êtes-vous résignée à me faire souffrir jusqu'au bout ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et chargée de larmes. »

Narcissa attrapa les mains d'Anna, qui ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Je ne vous mens pas, vous en avez ma parole. Liliane n'a pas abandonné, et elle n'abandonnera pas. Tant qu'elle aura une raison de rester sur cette terre, elle tiendra bon. Votre fille est forte, Anna, je l'ai vu à la minute où je l'ai rencontrée. Quand Liliane avait onze ans et qu'elle est venue ici, j'ai senti sa force, j'ai senti qu'elle n'était pas des _nôtres_. »

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle d'Anna.

« _Ils_ ont tenté de la sauver, vous savez … Je crois que leur courage n'a d'égal que l'attachement qu'ils ont pour votre fille, et malgré ce que vous pensez, elle n'est pas seule. Sachez-que je sais comment la faire sortir … »

Anna cacha son visage avec ses mains et étouffa ses sanglots. Narcissa détourna le regard, par pudeur.

« J'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt, reprit-elle, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, croyez-le ou non. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles le silence fut troublé par les pleures d'Anna Durose. Narcissa pensait au chagrin qu'éprouvait la mère de Liliane. Elle pensait aussi à sa propre peine, à son fils qui, quelque-part dans Poudlard, attendait devant l'armoire à disparaître l'arrivée des autres mangemorts. Anna Durose n'acceptait pas de savoir sa fille en grande souffrance par la faute de son propre père, son mari. Elle n'acceptait pas d'avoir été emprisonnée par lui.

« Anna, souffla doucement Narcissa, je ne peux pas vous promettre la vie, en revanche, je peux vous promettre que votre fille s'en sortira. »

La mère de Liliane reprit enfin le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je vais mourir … ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche de sa victoire … »

« Ma fille va-t-elle s'en sortir… ? »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Redemanda Anna, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus inaudible. »

« Mon fils est en danger Anna, et je comprends votre douleur. Mais sachez que c'est avant tout une demande de Drago … »

Anna regarda Narcissa, interrogatrice.

« Mon fils aime votre fille, Anna … »

* * *

C'était le désespoir, l'incertitude. Le monde des sorciers était instable, Cornelius Fudge avait démissionné, les mangemorts étaient plus forts que jamais. Ils rôdaient, prenant petit à petit le pouvoir.

Fred Weasley ne s'était pas résigné, parce qu'il savait qu'il réussirait un jour. Il en était persuadé, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie.

George Weasley suivrait son frère jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait, il irait là où il voudrait aller, même si sa vie en jouait.

Drago Malefoy ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il savait que son cœur battait encore, doucement, faiblement même, mais il battait. La bête n'avait pas gagné. Liliane ne la laisserait pas gagner. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé prendre le pouvoir. Elle ne l'aurait jamais.

Anna Durose avait choisi : elle préférait donner sa vie à sa fille. Le reste importait peu. Toute sa vie avait été régie par un mari maléfique, et seule sa fille lui avait donné la force de continuer. Maintenant, elle ne l'avait plus pour elle, mais elle l'avait pour sa fille. Narcissa l'avait libérée de son calvaire, la mort ne serait qu'un autre voyage. Rien de plus.

Quant à Liliane, elle attendait. Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne le savait plus, mais elle attendait.

Ils attendaient tous.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 3**

 **La potion de polynectar**

« Tu penses qu'on la reverra un jour ? Demanda-t-il. »

George leva les yeux vers son double.

« Qui sait, tant qu'y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir. »

Oui, mais y avait-il seulement de la vie ?

De la vie, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait le savoir. Mais de l'espoir, ils en avaient tous les deux. Et pourtant, c'était non sans angoisse qu'ils attendaient le jour où la mort de Liliane leur serait annoncée. Mais les jours passèrent, et alors que l'été touchait à sa fin, ils restaient sans nouvelles. Fred en était arrivé à penser que sa mort avait été étouffée, tout comme la nouvelle de son emprisonnement. Son père avait fait en sorte que cela fasse le moins de bruit possible.

Ils avaient ouvert leur magasin, et les affaires allaient bon train. Ils étaient un des rares commerces qui fonctionnait, alors que le Chemin de Traverse vivait maintenant dans la peur. Le vendeur de baguette, Olivander, avait été enlevé par les mangemorts, certaines boutiques avaient été condamnées. Rares étaient maintenant les sorciers qui osaient s'aventurer seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, excepté pour se rendre au magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley. Et malgré la bonne humeur des jumeaux, ils n'en étaient pas moins préoccupés. George s'inquiétait pour Liliane, il se faisait même beaucoup de soucis. Il rongeait son frein tant l'attente d'une quelconque nouvelle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour Fred qui, une fois leurs journées de travail terminées, se réfugiait dans un silence presque complet. Il continuait à plaisanter et à se chamailler avec son double, mais son cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Ses pensées vagabondaient très souvent vers Liliane, espérant inconsciemment que les pensées de la jeune fille réussiraient de nouveau à rencontrer les siennes. Pas une seule fois il n'avait versé une larme pour elle, pas une seule fois il n'avait montré un signe de faiblesse. Mais la disparition de Liliane était devenue un fardeau, il n'y tenait plus. Il voulait agir, il voulait essayer. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'avant pas abandonnée, ni oubliée.

Vers le début du mois de septembre, alors que la rentrée de Poudlard se préparait, les jumeaux étaient débordés. Leur boutique était bondée de petits sorciers, tous très dissipés et particulièrement avides de tout toucher. Ils les laissaient faire, espérant qu'ils n'allaient rien casser. Ils commençaient à se faire au métier, ils s'étaient même découvert un talent pour les affaires. Ils maniaient déjà l'art de bien vendre leurs produits.

Alors que George expliquait les propriétés absolument exceptionnelles de ses filtres d'amour à une petite fille, son frère, qui était au comptoir, regardait vers la porte d'un drôle d'air. Intrigué, George tourna à son tour la tête, et sur son visage se peignit l'incrédulité que reflétait celui de Fred.

Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer seul dans la boutique. Son expression était profondément neutre, mais ses yeux étaient étonnement tristes, ses joues particulièrement creuses. Il avait l'air fatigué, préoccupé. Fred finit de faire payer un client sans le lâcher des yeux, et George termina de vendre son filtre d'amour. Il alla ensuite rejoindre son frère à la caisse, et Drago se dirigea vers eux. Sur leurs gardes, les jumeaux regardaient le grand blond avec hostilité.

« Je vous rassure, débuta Drago, je ne reste pas longtemps. »

Fred et George ne bronchèrent pas. Drago leva un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas non plus venu pour la visite … »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Coupa Fred, agacé de voir que Drago tournait autour du pot. »

Drago le gratifia d'un regard mauvais, mais étrangement, il prit sur lui.

« J'ai quelque-chose à vous proposer. »

Méfiants, mais cependant intrigués, les jumeaux se débridèrent légèrement.

« Une proposition ? Demanda quand même George, depuis quand tu nous fais des propositions ? C'est ton père qui te l'a demandé, c'est ça ? »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça, Weasley ! Rétorqua Drago. »

Fred soupira et George leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu nous feras des propositions plus tard, Malefoy, reprit Fred, on bosse là. »

Drago haussa les sourcils lorsque Fred mentionna le concept selon lui très peu approprié de travail.

« Ca concerne Liliane, lâcha Drago dans la foulée. »

George se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Fred resta impassible.

« Ca ne vous intéresse toujours pas ? Susurra Drago. »

Fred allait répondre, mais pour une fois, son frère fut plus réactif.

« Fous-toi de nous, grinça-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à nous proposer la concernant ? »

« La fuite ? Répondit Drago. »

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils.

« Tu sais comment la faire fuir ? Demanda Fred, peu convaincu, bien qu'intéressé. »

« J'ai une idée, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire … »

« Alors pourquoi tu viens ? S'énerva George. »

« Pour que vous le fassiez. »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un bref regard.

« D'où te vient cet élan de bonté ? S'enquit Fred. »

Drago détourna les yeux, gêné. Derrière lui, la file commençait à s'étendre.

« De la même chose que toi je crois … Répondit faiblement Drago. »

Une drôle d'émotion remuait les deux garçons : Drago était à la fois attristé et énervé, Fred était énervé _et_ énervé. C'était de la jalousie, et George le sentit.

« Bon, on aimerait bien pouvoir payer nous ! S'écria une femme parmi la foule. »

George prit place derrière la caisse et indiqua à Fred de rester avec Drago. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour pouvoir s'entretenir à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. George, quant à lui, saisit les paquets d'un couple de sorciers.

« Ca vous fera vingt galions, dit-il en levant les yeux sur eux. »

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux petits bouts de chou pas plus hauts que trois pommes. Ils le regardaient de leurs grands yeux noirs et profonds, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Comment elles s'appellent ? Demanda George en détachant son regard des jumelles. »

« Aya et Tina, répondit le père, de vraies petites coquines, elles ont un an aujourd'hui. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, jolies petites demoiselles, souffla doucement George en rajoutant une poignée de bonbons dans le sac. »

Elles avaient à peine un an, et il sentit qu'elles seraient sûrement de sacrés spécimens. Ca se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Les deux petites sourirent de toutes leurs dents, et gazouillèrent quelques paroles qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre, puis elles quittèrent le magasin. George continua à faire payer les clients, pendant que dans l'arrière boutique, Fred et Drago discutaient discrètement.

« Liliane est vivante, dit ce dernier, mais elle est très faible … »

Fred encaissait les nouvelles en essayant de rester le plus neutre et le plus calme possible.

« Sa potion lui a été retirée, et puis, sa baguette évidemment. »

Fred s'étrangla :

« On lui a enlevé sa potion !? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'ils allaient la lui laisser ? Répliqua Drago avec dédain. »

Fred lui indiqua de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec lui. L'entente était dure, et même s'ils avaient un but commun, ils ne réussissaient pas pour autant à se retenir de se lancer des piques.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il la ferait souffrir à ce point, siffla Fred. »

« Bienvenue dans le monde des mangemorts, Weasley ! Cracha Drago. »

Fred serra les dents et Drago détourna le regard.

« T'es pas le seul à souffrir, reprit-il, c'est facile pour personne … »

« Parce que tu souffres ? Railla Fred, qui c'est qui l'a dénoncée, déjà ? Ne viens pas me faire le coup du petit cœur brisé, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ça ! La preuve, t'est même pas fichu d'aller la sauver toi-même, t'es obligé de venir nous chercher. »

Drago venait de prendre un sacré coup dans son égo, mais il encaissa sans rien dire. Il avait raison. Cependant, il n'avait même pas idée de toute la culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis le jour où il avait vendu Liliane.

« Peu importe que je souffre ou pas … Souffla Drago, mais _elle_ souffre. Allez la sortir de cet enfer … »

Méfiant, Fred répondit immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Rien, répondit Drago, mais que vous me fassiez confiance ou pas, il s'agit de sa vie à elle. Alors puisque tu l'aimes tant que ça, prend le risque ! »

Fred fit deux pas dans sa direction, menaçant.

« J'ai pas peur de prendre des risques, Malefoy, cracha-t-il, mais regarde-toi avant de parler : elle ne serait probablement pas là en ce moment si tu l'avais fermée ! »

« Et elle ne serait pas là non plus si vous l'aviez prise avec vous lorsque vous avez quitté Poudlard, rétorqua Drago en faisant deux pas vers lui à son tour. »

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, mais Fred restait plus grand que Drago. Il fut pourtant surpris de voir qu'il ne se démontait pas comme toujours lorsqu'il était seul. Au contraire, dans le regard de Drago se lisait à la fois le défi, la colère et la tristesse.

George entra dans l'arrière-boutique à ce moment-là, et s'alarma à la vue de son frère, qui semblait prêt à bondir sur Drago.

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment pour les règlements de compte, les gars … Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger. »

Fred soupira et fit quelques pas en arrière, sans pour autant lâcher Drago du regard.

« Tu proposes quoi du coup ? Enchaîna-t-il avec froideur. »

Drago regarda tour à tour les jumeaux avant de répondre :

« Du polynectar. »

« Pour avoir ta tête ? Demanda machinalement Fred. »

« Estime-toi heureux … Murmura Drago. »

George ferma la porte de l'arrière-boutique, puis s'approcha de son frère.

« Tu voudrais qu'on prenne ton apparence pour entrer à Azkaban ? S'enquit-il. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

Drago ignora la question. Il sortit un flacon de la poche de son pantalon : le flacon vert émeraude de Liliane.

« Je l'ai repris à Pansy, expliqua-t-il, dedans, il y a sa potion. J'ai réussi à discrètement prendre sa baguette alors que son père avait le dos tourné … »

Fred lui prit doucement le flacon et la baguette, interdit. Lui et son frère étaient plus qu'étonnés par la manière dont réagissait Drago. Il faisait presque preuve de courage et de détermination … A sa manière.

« Sa cellule est hyper sécurisée, mais si vous vous faites passer pour mon père et moi, ce sera facile … Vous préparez le polynectar, je vous fournis l'élément essentiel. »

C'est les yeux rivés au sol qu'il tendit aux jumeaux une petite enveloppe blanche.

« Méfiez-vous seulement de Greyback, ne laissez aucun sentiment transparaître, il sera capable de reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas les vrais Lucius et Drago … »

Il s'écarta ensuite des deux frères. Il avait fini.

« Et méfiez-vous d'elle, elle n'est plus maîtresse d'elle-même, elle a déjà manqué de faire s'écrouler la prison deux fois. »

Les jumeaux eurent un petit sourire : elle restait fidèle à elle-même, même dans les pires situations.

« J'espère que vous réussirez, dit Drago pour clore la conversation, et qu'elle s'en sortira … »

Fred pinça les lèvres : était-ce un piège ? Etait-il sincère ? Les menait-il en bateau ? Que pouvait-il savoir de tout ça ? Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait courir le risque de tomber dan un piège, parce qu'il avait une chance de la libérer et de la revoir. George s'avança de Drago et lui tendit une main.

« Je te ferais bien une réduction, plaisanta-t-il. »

Drago eut un petit sourire gêné, puis serra la main de George.

C'était probablement la seule alliance qu'ils auraient de toute leur vie, mais ils avaient un but commun, qui était de sauver l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour eux.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

Ils n'avaient jamais préparé de polynectar de toute leur vie. Ils avaient fait tout un tas d'expériences un peu douteuses, voire complètement ratées, ils avaient tenté beaucoup de choses, mais _jamais_ ils ne s'étaient essayés au polynectar. Seulement là, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. La préparation était très longue, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire plusieurs tentatives.

Ils n'avaient pas confiance en Drago, ils mettaient en doute la véracité de ses propos. Mais ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord pour se jeter dans le supposé piège, parce qu'il s'agissait de Liliane. Dans l'enveloppe que Drago leur avait donné, il y avait deux mèches de cheveux, toutes deux aussi blondes, mais l'un étaient plus longue que l'autre. Evidemment, ils s'étaient un peu disputés pour savoir qui serait Drago et qui serait Lucius, mais ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord : ils laisseraient le hasard choisir leur future apparence physique.

« Pourquoi Malefoy n'y va pas lui-même ? Demanda un jour Fred à son double alors qu'ils étaient en pleine préparation. »

La chambre qu'ils partageaient au-dessus de leur magasin était embrumée par la vapeur de la potion de polynectar, et une étrange odeur de chou un peu passé flottait dans la pièce. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient sur la préparation, et cela leur paraissait être une horrible perte de temps.

« Parce qu'il a pas de cran, répondit spontanément George en reniflant. »

Fred ne sembla pas convaincu par cette réponse. Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant.

« Je pense pas que ce soit un manque de courage, mais tu l'as pas trouvé bizarre quand il est venu ? »

George haussa les épaules.

« Ca m'est un peu égal, tu sais, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Il ajouta ensuite quelques ingrédients à la potion et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'une fumée noire jaillit du chaudron. Il balaya l'air de sa main pour s'en débarrasser.

« Il avait l'air préoccupé, plutôt ! Enfin, Georgie, son attitude a complètement changé ! »

« C'est peut-être à cause de Liliane, vu comment il est amoureux d'elle, suggéra George. »

Son double se raidit et George sourit malicieusement.

« Monte pas dans les tours Freddy, Durose n'a d'yeux que pour toi. »

Fred serra les dents et se retint de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant.

« C'est pas à cause d'elle, du moins pas complètement, dit-il, il y a autre chose … D'après Ron, il se balade souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas … »

« Ron, Harry et Hermione l'ont suivi une fois, poursuivit Fred, il avait l'air de s'intéresser à une armoire à disparaître … »

« Et bien qu'il y rentre et qu'il y disparaisse, tiens ! S'exclama George en brandissant sa baguette, tel un conquérant, ça nous en ferait un en moins ! »

Fred rit.

« Sois pas trop dur, dit-il cependant, il a quand même pris un risque en venant nous voir, et à mon avis, personne dans sa famille devait être au courant de sa petite visite. »

« Peu importe, répondit George, on verra bien s'il s'est fichu de nous ou pas, on va pas rester jouer. »

Fred hocha la tête, pensif. Autour de son cou, il y avait le retourneur de temps que Fleur lui avait rendu, celui que Liliane avait perdu au Ministère. C'était son seul souvenir d'elle. Son visage se ferma alors qu'il pensait à ça, et son frère le remarqua.

« T'inquiète pas, Freddy, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules, on la reverra Durose, j'en suis certain ! Et puis elle va pas se laisser faire à Azkaban, t'as entendu ce que Malefoy a dit : la prison a failli s'écrouler deux fois à cause elle ! »

Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de prendre un ton enjoué et détaché, sûr de lui. Mais le doute était tout aussi présent en lui qu'en son double. Ils avaient peur, la vie de Liliane ne tenait qu'à un fil, et s'ils rataient, c'étaient la fin, ils le savaient tous deux. Seulement, ils ne le ressentaient pas de la même manière. George souffrait de l'absence d'une amie, Fred l'endurait jour après jour presque comme une torture : c'était une petite partie de lui-même qui lui avait été arrachée de force.

Une semaine plus tard, la potion était prête. Leur tache la plus importante les attendait : sauver Liliane. Chacun tenait une petite fiole remplie de polynectar, ils y avaient ensuite ajouté la mèche de cheveux. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se cachaient pas qu'ils étaient terrifiés.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où on a essayé de mettre notre nom dans la coupe ? Demanda George à Fred. »

« Oui je m'en souviens, on ressemblait à Dumbledore après. »

Ils rirent en cœur : ça avait été un moment assez fabuleux de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils avaient fini par se battre au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Et ben je pense qu'on devrait faire pareil pour se donner du courage, termina George. »

Fred hocha la tête : ils enroulèrent leur bras puis, tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Prêt Fred ? »

« Prêt George ? »

Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

« On boit cul-sec ! Terminèrent-ils. »

Ils engloutirent leur polynectar d'une seule traite.

Puis ils se regardèrent : leur visage traduisait le dégoût. Ils s'empêchèrent de vomir. Ils se moquèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la transformation commence. George conserva à peu près la même taille, mais Fred perdit quelques centimètres.

« Ah ! Je suis enfin plus grand que toi ! S'exclama George en observant Drago Malefoy. »

« Oh non, c'est moi Malefoy ! Se plaignit Fred en se regardant dans le miroir. »

C'était bizarre, de ne pas ressembler à son frère. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, peu convaincus :

« On est mieux roux ! Dirent-ils en cœur. »

Ils saisirent ensuite leur baguette respective, celle de Liliane et la potion. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla : ils appréhendaient. Fred-Drago attrapa le bras de George-Lucius, puis il pensa très fort à la prison d'Azkaban.

« _Mon père va en entendre parler_ ! Parodia Fred avant que lui et son frère ne disparaissent comme par enchantement. »

« _Je_ suis ton père, répondit machinalement George alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur une île perdue au beau milieu de l'océan. »

Ils déglutirent à la vue de l'immense bloc noir qui dominait la mer démontée il semblait presque émerger de l'eau. Les vagues venaient se briser sur les façades, et les (faux) jumeaux étaient parfois effleurés par les éclats d'eau. L'océan grondait sourdement, comme s'il était en colère.

« Ca va Freddy ? Murmura George. »

« Ca va Georgie, mais maintenant, appelle-moi Drago, je m'efforcerais de t'appeler papa. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire, mais ils se ressaisirent aussitôt : ils étaient Lucius et Drago Malefoy, ils n'étaient plus Fred et George Weasley. A partir de maintenant, ils avaient une heure : le compte à rebours commençait.

George posa sa main sur la lourde porte en métal, puis la poussa et pénétra dans le hall, flanqué de son frère.

Il faisait sombre et froid, c'était tout petit et tout étriqué. A peine étaient ils entrés qu'ils s'étaient sentis oppressés, et à peine s'étaient-ils accoutumés à la pénombre qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à Édouard Durose. Fred bloqua sa respiration, mais c'était légitime : Drago Malefoy était un parfait trouillard. En revanche, George dût prendre sur lui pour se montrer à la fois froid et amical. Édouard sembla surpris de les voir ici ensemble, mais il vint à leur rencontre sans méfiance. Ls jumeaux n'avaient pas vu qu'il était accompagné de Fenrir Greyback.

« Lucius, dit Édouard en tendant sa main à George, qui essaya de la serrer avec le plus d'assurance possible, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

George ne répondit pas de suite, et son frère dût se racler la gorge pour qu'il décoince.

« Nous … Nous sommes venus rendre visite à ta fille. »

Édouard haussa les sourcils.

« A ma fille ? Toi ? »

George désigna Fred-Drago du menton, et Édouard posa son regard perçant sur lui.

« Ton fils veut voir ma fille ? Mais n'est-il pas censé être à Poudlard ? Il me semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission cette année ? »

Édouard allait de surprises en surprises, et derrière lui, Greyback, bien que très en retrait, suivait l'échange avec une attention presque exagérée. Les jumeaux se concentraient le plus possible sur la situation pour faire abstraction de leurs sentiments et de leurs états d'âmes. Drago leur avait dit qu'il pouvait ressentir leurs émotions, il fallait qu'ils soient particulièrement vigilants.

« C'est justement en rapport avec ça, inventa George. »

« L'assassinat de Dumbledore aurait un quelconque rapport avec ma fille ? »

Greyback rit. Ou du moins cela ressemblait-il à un rire, on aurait d'abord dit un rictus animal. Fred et George essayèrent d'encaisser la nouvelle sans broncher.

« Drago a besoin d'elle, Édouard, affirma George-Lucius avec autorité, peu importe les moyens employés pour arriver à ses fins, il doit voir ta fille. »

Édouard resta quelques secondes interdit. Greyback, ses bras massifs croisés sur son torse, fixait Fred-Drago d'un regard mauvais. Fred l'ignora à la perfection, mais il sentait qu'il l'observait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance.

« Fort bien, déclara Édouard, mène-les y, Fenrir, j'ai à faire. Mais méfiez-vous, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, puis Greyback les guida jusqu'aux cellules les plus hautes et les plus sécurisées de la prison d'Azkaban.

Ils gravirent les marches dans le silence le plus complet, seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans les escaliers en pierres. Ils sentaient tous deux la pression qui s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils étaient extrêmement tendus, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient accompagnés du loup-garou, celui qui avait fait de Liliane ce qu'elle était maintenant. Fred faisait des efforts presque surhumains pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et de l'étriper sur place. Il devait jouer le rôle de Drago Malefoy et jusqu'au bout aucun d'eux ne devaient se trahir, il ne fallait absolument pas que Greyback découvre.

Enfin, ils arrêtèrent de monter et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir très étroit et étonnement éclairé, contrairement aux autres endroits de la prison. Les murs étaient en pierre grise et polie, et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, au fond du couloir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez obtenir d'elle, dit Greyback de sa voix de contrebasse, elle ne se contrôle plus du tout … On a été obligé de la transférer pour qu'elle ne tue personne ici. »

« C'est à peine si nous avons besoin de lui parler, dit George-Lucius, il nous faut juste étudier son comportement. »

« Pourquoi au juste ? Demanda subitement Greyback en se retournant, quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore ? »

George serra les dents : il n'était pas certain que Lucius Malefoy aurait accepté que quelqu'un de moins bien placé que lui ose lui parler sur ce ton.

« Epargne-moi tes questions, Fenrir, trancha George-Lucius, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Greyback gronda, mais il n'ajouta rien. Ils reprirent leur marche vers la porte au fond du couloir. Alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, Fred la sentait de plus en plus. Puis, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, il l'entendit. Ses pensées étaient sombres, embrouillées, incohérentes. C'était clair qu'elle n'était presque plus lucide, elle poussait des cris de détresse intérieurs qui faisaient mal à la tête. Machinalement, Fred porta la mains à son crâne et refoula une petite grimace. La manière dont son esprit était entré en contact avec le sien avait été violente, cela avait presque fait mal. Cette capacité qu'il avait eu de communiquer avec elle s'était modifiée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : maintenant, ils ne communiquaient plus seulement, ils ressentaient, du moins était-ce qu'il supposait. Fred ressentait la douleur de Liliane, il percevait son égarement et sa folie. Mais il sentait aussi qu'elle était encore là, qu'il n'y avait pas que _la chose_. Greyback prenait bien trop son temps à son goût, et il lui aurait volontiers arraché la clé des mains pour aller plus vite. Alors qu'il pensait cela, le concerné se retourna, tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

« Ca ne va pas Drago ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, tu es tout pâle. »

George-Lucius se retourna, et en voyant la mine blafarde de Drago, il comprit que Fred la sentait en ce moment-même. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse emporter, ou ils allaient échouer.

« Laisse-le Fenrir, dit George-Lucius, il a le droit d'être impressionné par l'espèce de folle qui se tient de l'autre côté de la porte ! »

Greyback ricana méchamment, puis ouvrit la porte en grand et se poussa pour laisser Fred et George passer. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent doucement, Fred devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas courir. Plus il approchait, plus le flux de pensées s'insinuait dans son esprit, c'était comme un bourdonnement qui ne faisait que s'intensifier, et qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal au crâne. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur : c'était une pièce sombre et à peine éclairée. A l'intérieur de cette même pièce, il y avait une cage, et dans cette cage, tapie dans l'ombre, il y avait Liliane. George parvint à se maitriser, mais le cœur de Fred eut plusieurs ratés, et une telle vague de tristesse et de colère s'éleva en lui qu'il crut un moment que Greyback l'avait sentie.

« Merci Fenrir, dit George-Lucius, laisse-nous. »

Greyback n'obéit pas immédiatement, et George dut insister. Il finit cependant par refermer la porte derrière lui, et ils se retrouvèrent tous trois plongés dans le noir. Les jumeaux firent apparaître leurs lumos. Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, ils restaient sur leurs gardes : Liliane respirait fort et un râle animal remplaçait ses plaintes. Elle était allongée sur un vieux lit de métal, et en illuminant un peu plus la pièce, les jumeaux réussirent à voir les cicatrices sur son visage et ses cheveux emmêlés. N'y tenant plus, Fred oublia qu'il devait faire attention, il oublia même qu'il était Drago Malefoy. Il se précipita sur les barreaux et murmura :

« Lili … »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle continuait de respirer très fort, et ses mains ne cessaient de serrer de plus en plus fort les draps, qui finirent par se déchirer. George s'avança à son tour et souffla à l'oreille de son frère :

« Parle-lui … »

« C'est ce que je fais … »

George secoua la tête.

« Pas comme ça … »

Les yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, et Fred reporta de nouveau son attention sur Liliane.

 _« Lili … C'est nous … »_

Le râle animal s'arrêta net, et le cœur des jumeaux redoubla la cadence. Liliane bougea légèrement, et sa tête tourna très doucement vers eux : son visage était encore plus marqué qu'ils ne le pensaient, et ses yeux si noirs, si emplis de colère. C'était à peine si Fred et George respiraient, c'était à peine s'ils osaient bouger.

« Réessaie, murmura George, on dirait que ça fonctionne. »

 _« On est venu te chercher Liliane, viens … »_

Cette fois, l'interpelée bougea réellement : elle souleva la tête de son oreiller, puis en quelques secondes, se retrouva assise sur le bord de son lit. Plein d'espoir, les jumeaux regardèrent Liliane se diriger vers eux d'une démarche chaloupée et hésitante. Elle manqua de trébucher, mais Fred réussit à lui attraper le poignet. Il eut comme une sorte de décharge électrique, mais il ne retira pas sa main : Liliane venait de poser ses yeux fous sur lui. A coté, George n'osait même plus cligner des paupières : elle pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Au secours de Liliane**

Liliane nageait dans le néant le plus complet, elle se perdait dans les méandres de l'infinité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende murmurer. Très doucement, si bas qu'elle avait d'abord cru avoir halluciné c'était pour le moins courant en ce moment. Et lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers la source de lumière, elle avait en effet aperçu quelqu'un qu'elle avait un jour connu, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Mais pourtant, cette voix dans sa tête … Cette voix lui était familière, même si elle ne correspondait pas à celui qui se tenait derrière les barreaux de sa prison.

Alors elle s'était levée, et elle s'était approchée de lui. Tout était flou autour d'elle, mais lui, elle le voyait distinctement : ce regard froid, ce visage fin et pâle, elle le connaissait bien, mais pourtant … Cette voix. Liliane avait manqué de tomber tant elle était faible, alors il l'avait rattrapée, et son corps avait alors été parcouru d'un frisson : elle ne s'en souvenait pas encore, mais elle sentait que cela était en train de refaire surface. Son passé était embrouillé, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, mais quelque-chose était en train d'essayer de refaire surface.

La jeune fille enroula ses mains autour des barreaux et leva ses pupilles noires vers les yeux gris métal de Drago Malefoy. Elle souffrait énormément, chaque mouvement lui arrachait une douleur, chaque bouffée d'air faisait comme se rétracter ses poumons. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago, et elle entendait très distinctement qu'il s'adressait à elle. Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre … Quelqu'un qu'elle avait presque oublié. Il porta la lumière de sa baguette vers son visage, et instinctivement, elle recula en grondant.

 _« S'il te plaît Lili … Ressaisis-toi, c'est nous … Freddy et Georgie … »_

Elle s'arrêta de gronder, puis s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Elle passa son bras entre les barreaux et porta sa main au cou du garçon. Il se figea alors que Liliane faisait glisser le retourneur de temps autour de sa chaîne. Fred la retira de son cou et la lui laissa. Liliane tenait maintenant le retourneur de temps et le regardait, absente. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. C'était beaucoup trop confus, ça n'arrivait pas. Son esprit résistait, la chose faisait barrage, mais pourtant, ce retourneur de temps, elle le distinguait sans le voir, elle sentait aussi sans le savoir qu'il se passait quelque-chose … Quelque-chose de bien. Ses genoux se mirent alors à trembler et elle s'effondra au sol.

« Lili ! S'exclama Fred. »

Liliane était assise sur le sol humide, le visage caché par ses cheveux auburn. La chaîne s'était d'elle-même enroulée autour de son poignet, et elle se traina jusqu'aux barreaux. Fred et son frère s'accroupirent simultanément, le souffle court.

Elle leva la tête vers Drago et Lucius, puis, très lentement, articula d'une voix rauque:

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Les jumeaux relâchèrent leur respiration en même temps, comme soulagés qu'elle puisse encore user de la parole.

« Polynectar … Dit doucement George. »

Fred passa sa main sur les deux balafres que Liliane avait sur la joue gauche, mais cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Les souvenirs étaient en train de remonter à la surface, et elle devait de nouveau s'accoutumer à entendre les pensées des autres, ce qui lui faisait énormément mal au crâne. Elle luttait pour ne pas hurler.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Murmura Fred. »

Liliane mima de se griffer avec ses ongles.

C'était fou : elle n'avait pas pris sa potion depuis des mois, elle vivait dans d'horribles conditions, et elle était encore en vie. Les jumeaux trouvaient cela presque miraculeux. George sortit la potion de Liliane de sous la cape de Lucius et la tendit à Fred. En voyant le flacon, la mémoire de la jeune fille finit par entièrement se reconstruire, et le flot de souvenirs déferla avec une telle force que les barreaux tremblèrent. Un peu effrayés, les jumeaux regardèrent tout autour d'eux, peu rassurés. Fred fit cependant passer le flacon d'émeraude entre les barreaux, et avant que Liliane ne le saisisse, ajouta :

« On est venu te sortir d'ici, Lili. »

* * *

Édouard Durose semblait dubitatif : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait tant besoin de voir Liliane. Il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle, vu la manière dont elle se comportait. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, sa fille ne devait plus voir personne, il ne fallait plus qu'elle ait conscience d'elle-même. Parce que quand le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres arriverait, il pourrait la livrer aux détraqueurs sans aucun scrupule. Et enfin, sa vengeance serait complète et absolue, il aurait aussi fait allégeance aux souhaits de Lord Voldemort.

C'était tout de même bien étrange que Lucius ait permis à Drago de quitter Poudlard pour rendre visite à Liliane. Jamais Drago n'était venu, seul Lucius venait de temps à autre surveiller l'état de Liliane, c'était même lui qui avait ordonné à ce qu'elle soit transférée, vu les dégâts qu'elle causait dans la prison.

Le patronus d'Edouard, un renard, faisait des rondes tout autour de lui pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec quelques détraqueurs. Il leur expliquait ce qu'il réservait pour sa fille. Tandis qu'il leur recommandait d'être excessivement vigilants, car même sans patronus, Liliane était dangereuse, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce.

« Lucius, dit Édouard en se retournant, tu as terminé ? »

Lucius rangea sa baguette, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Édouard.

« Je viens d'arriver … Répondit Lucius Malefoy. »

Édouard Durose fronça les sourcils. Il intensifia légèrement son patronus, puis se retourna complètement vers Lucius Malfoy.

« Mais enfin, je viens de te voir il y a une demi-heure avec Drago, tu venais voir Liliane. »

« Drago est à Poudlard, Édouard … »

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un d'autre que moi et mon fils est en ce moment devant la cellule de ta fille ? S'enquit Lucius en reprenant sa baguette magique. »

Édouard ferma les yeux.

« Du polynectar … Souffla-t-il, je me suis fait avoir. Et Fenrir qui les a accompagnés. »

Lucius Malefoy dit à Édouard de sortir de la pièce. Il s'exécuta, et fit signe à deux détraqueurs de le suivre. Les spectres suivirent les deux hommes, puis ils se rendirent dans le petit hall d'entrée.

« Fenrir est toujours là haut ? Demanda Lucius en activant un lumos. »

« Non, répondit Édouard, il me semble qu'il est redescendu. »

Lucius soupira.

« Bougre d'idiot ! Il aurait dû rester là-haut, il aurait pu sentir qu'il se passait quelque-chose d'anormal. »

Derrière eux, les détraqueurs flottaient. Ils étaient effrayants, ils diffusaient le désespoir tout autour d'eux, et semblaient prêts à définitivement arracher tout bonheur à quiconque s'approchait trop près d'eux. Ils avancèrent un peu, couvrant ainsi d'une fine couche de glace l'unique fenêtre qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

A ce moment même, Greyback arriva et marcha vers les deux hommes d'un pas lourd et décidé.

« Y a quelque-chose qui cloche, je crois, gronda-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il vit Lucius Malefoy, il n'eut plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il y avait en effet avec Liliane des gens qui se faisaient passer pour les Malfoy. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait senti.

« Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? S'enquit Édouard. »

Greyback secoua la tête : il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais son instinct lui avait tout de suite fait sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être.

Édouard ne perdit pas une seconde : il commença à gravir les marches, baguette en main. Son patronus et les détraqueurs le suivirent sans plus attendre, puis enfin, Lucius et Greyback.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule, ils tendirent l'oreille et ne dirent pas un mot. Lucius et Édouard n'entendaient pas très bien, mais Greyback entendait parfaitement ce qu'il se disait. Ils parlaient de polynectar, de fuite … Et de potion. Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de contenir le grondement sourd qui s'élevait de sa cage thoracique avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Lucius Malfoy s'écarta un peu de lui, et les détraqueurs se rapprochèrent de la porte. Édouard Durose en saisit la poignée, puis l'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit sursauter les trois amis. Liliane recula dans l'ombre de sa cellule, et serra de toutes ses forces le retourneur de temps dans sa main, sans prendre la peine de saisir la potion que Fred lui tendait. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond, imité par son frère. Ils avaient encore l'apparence de Lucius et Drago, mais ils savaient que d'ici quelques minutes, ils redeviendraient les vrais jumeaux Weasley.

« Qui êtes-vous ? S'étrangla Édouard en pointant sa baguette magique sur Fred. »

Par réflexe, George pointa lui aussi sa baguette sur Édouard. Greyback entra à son tour, suivi de Lucius. Les détraqueurs barraient la sortie, si bien que les jumeaux étaient pris au piège. Liliane s'avança lentement jusqu'aux barreaux et observa, impuissante, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Je ne me répèterai pas, siffla Édouard Durose, qui êtes-vous ? »

« A première vue, Lucius et Drago Malefoy, cracha Fred. »

Édouard pointa sa baguette sous le menton de Fred et appuya avec force.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, susurra-t-il. »

Il appuyait beaucoup trop fort, et Fred commençait à avoir mal au cou. Il se força cependant à ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait et lança un regard mauvais au père de Liliane. Greyback s'était d'ailleurs approché d'elle, sans cesser de gronder. Tout comme lui, l'instinct de Liliane l'obligea à gronder à son tour.

« Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. »

Liliane ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de gronder de plus en plus fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, les barreaux recommençaient à trembler. Greyback recula d'un pas, surpris. Lucius Malefoy pointa enfin sa baguette sur George.

« Vous baissez cette baguette immédiatement, ordonna-t-il, vous êtes piégés. »

George ne s'obstina pas : il baissa sa baguette et alla se poster près de son frère. A côté d'eux, les barreaux tremblaient toujours. Greyback ouvrit alors la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il saisit Liliane par le col et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans même réfléchir, Fred commença à vouloir l'en empêcher, mais Édouard lui lança un stupéfix, qui le propulsa contre le mur derrière lui.

« Fred ! S'exclama George. »

Il s'était cogné la tête, et la pièce tournait autour de lui. George, lui, s'était figé.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? Demanda Édouard en dirigeant sa baguette sur le deuxième Lucius. »

George n'eut même pas besoin de répondre : l'effet du polynectar s'estompa. Ses cheveux étaient déjà en train de raccourcir, tandis que derrière lui, Fred prenait de nouveaux centimètres. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient les jumeaux Weasley. En les voyant, une colère noire envahit Édouard. Derrière lui, Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux : comment avaient-ils pu ? Et enfin, Greyback, qui tenait maintenant Liliane par les cheveux, gronda encore une fois.

Liliane, qui les voyait très distinctement, commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Greyback essayait de la tenir immobile, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa prise. Elle finit par se dégager, non sans perdre quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Elle se rua sur Greyback et le jeta de toutes ses forces au sol dans un craquement sourd. Lucius Malefoy sursauta, et vint au secours de Greyback en jetant un Endoloris à Liliane, qui cria s'effondra au sol en hurlant et pleurant de douleur.

« NON ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux. »

George bouscula Édouard Durose et frappa Lucius d'un petrificus totalus bien mérité. Lucius se raidit instantanément et tomba au sol, tel une branche. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient. George marcha jusqu'à lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le nez, non sans le traiter de tous les noms. Greyback s'était relevé, le font ouvert. Liliane, en revanche, gisait toujours au sol. George voulut se diriger vers elle, mais le loup-garou se dressa entre eux deux et essaya de mordre George, qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Fred venait de se relever et essayait péniblement de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Édouard se tenait toujours face à lui, prêt à le tuer s'il esquivait un seul geste de travers. Dans sa chute, Fred avait perdu sa baguette magique, si bien qu'il était maintenant sans défense.

« Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, persifla Édouard en levant un peu plus sa baguette. »

Fred, dont la vue commençait à se stabiliser, aperçut Liliane, allongée au sol, inerte. Il s'affola, mais Édouard le bloqua, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller la voir. Fred serra les dents et se dégagea vivement.

« Espèce de salaud … Maugréa-t-il avant d'user de la dernière arme qu'il possédait : ses mains. »

Il administra un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du père de Liliane en y mettant toute sa force. La tête d'Edouard partit en arrière, puis il tituba. Fred l'empêcha cependant de tomber en le maintenant par sa cravate, mais il serra suffisamment fort pour qu'il peine à respirer.

« Tout ce que vous méritez, poursuivit Fred en resserrant sa prise autour de la cravate d'Édouard, c'est de souffrir, de crever, et d'aller brûler en Enfer. »

Édouard avait plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Fred.

« Alors, qui c'est qui fait moins le malin maintenant ? »

Il donna un coup dans les genoux d'Édouard, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Fred lui donna un autre coup de poing, puis un autre. Le sang se mit à couler hors de sa bouche, et aussi de son nez. Seulement dans sa rage, Fred avait désarmé le père de Liliane. Le patronus s'était évaporé, et les détraqueurs s'approchaient.

George s'était finalement fait immobilisé par Greyback. Ils étaient hors de la cage de nouveau fermée. Liliane, toujours au sol, ne bougeait plus du tout. Lucius, lui était encore pétrifié. Mais les détraqueurs avançaient vers Fred.

« Tu le lâches ! S'écria Greyback, ou alors je tue ton frère ! »

Les détraqueurs continuaient de s'approcher de Fred, il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard paniqué de son frère jumeaux.

Maintenant, il était collé contre le mur de pierre, tétanisé. Il avait de plus en plus froid, et ses pensées étaient de plus en plus sombres. Derrière les détraqueurs, Édouard Durose s'était relevé et se tenait le visage dans les mains pour empêcher le sang de dégouliner partout. Fred n'avait pas de baguette, son frère ne devait probablement plus l'avoir non plus. Il était fichu, les détraqueurs allaient aspirer son âme.

Les spectres commencèrent à aspirer tout son bonheur, et ils avaient à faire avec lui. Petit à petit, il sentait le désespoir l'envahir, et les détraqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Mais un cri assourdissant résonna dans toute sa tête, et alors que l'un d'eux n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, ils furent comme aspirés vers le fond et se fracassèrent littéralement contre le mur en face de Fred. Pétrifié, il dirigea son regard vers la cellule de Liliane : elle s'était relevée et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

 _« Pars. »_

 _« On est venu te prendre, on va pas partir sans toi ! »_

 _« Pars je te dis ! Si tu essaies, tu vas mourir. »_

Les yeux de Fred se chargèrent de larmes.

 _« Non, pas encore ! C'est toi qui va mourir ! »_

 _« J'ai dis : pars, Fred. »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors que les yeux fous de Liliane se portaient maintenant vers Greyback, lequel tenait toujours fermement George. Le loup-garou se mit à trembler étrangement, puis il fut soulevé de terre et projeté hors de la pièce. Il s'écrasa au sol avec violence, et il perdit connaissance. George ramassa sa baguette et celle de son frère, puis la lui lança. Il commença à essayer d'ouvrir la cellule de Liliane, mais elle gronda avec une telle force qu'il recula instantanément. En passant à côté d'Édouard, qui était à peine maître de ses mouvements, Fred ne résista pas en l'envie de lui remettre un coup de poing. Cette fois, il perdit l'équilibre et glissa contre le mur, inconscient.

« Ca, c'est de la part de votre fille ! Cracha Fred. »

Il ne restait plus que Lucius dans la pièce, toujours incapable de bouger. Alors, sans prendre en compte ce que Liliane venait de lui dire, Fred commença à ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Seulement, lui et son frère furent à leur tour soulevés du sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Brailla George, en panique. »

 _« Je vous ai dit de partir : d'autres détraqueurs vont arriver, et d'autres mangemorts. Alors … PARTEZ ! »_

Elle les propulsa avec force jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, puis les déposa délicatement devant les escaliers en pierre.

Fred pleurait toujours, et George baladait son regard entre la pièce sombre et son frère. Mais tout le tapage qu'ils avaient fait avait alerté d'autres détraqueurs. Une dizaine d'entre eux étaient en train de se ruer sur les jumeaux. Ils eurent le temps de jeter un dernier regard vers Liliane, avant de partir comme des flèches et de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

A plusieurs reprises, ils faillirent perdre l'équilibre, mais ils réussirent à atteindre le bas sans se faire attraper. Les détraqueurs les suivaient toujours, ils entendaient des voix s'élevaient un peu partout dans le bloc et ils voyaient des ombres se rapprocher.

George poussa la porte de la sortie et entraîna son frère Ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'une mer encore plus démontée que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Les vagues semblaient immenses. Elles hurlaient en s'écrasant contre la façade noire de suie, comme pour traduire la rage et le désespoir de Liliane, toujours emprisonnée.

Fred voulait hurler, mais aucun son n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de sortir de sa bouche, il voulait frapper, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Alors lorsqu'il vit un attroupement de détraqueurs tourbillonner vers eux, George lui attrapa le bras et transplana avant que le flot de spectres ne les heurte de plein fouet.

Qu'avaient-ils gagné en venant ici ? Rien, hormis le fait que Liliane allait être doublement surveillée. Il ne savait pas si Drago leur avait tendu une embuscade, mais en tout cas, ils avaient bien failli y rester.

De retour dans leur petite chambre, les jumeaux, hébétés, n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. Fred se laissa glisser contre le mur et ne retint pas ses larmes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et la posa sur ses genoux : il était vidé, désespéré. Tout ça ne les avait menés à rien, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Cette fois c'était certain, ils allaient tuer Liliane.

George s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules. Il ne dit rien, il laissait les nerfs de son double craquer un bon coup. Il en avait besoin, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il contenait toute sa peine et toute sa colère. George serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le chagrin de son frère : lui aussi était à bout, lui aussi se sentait impuissant. Et lui aussi savait que cette fois, c'était sans espoir.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 5**

 **Le procès**

Liliane observait le loup garou qui gisait toujours au sol dans le couloir. Elle tourna la tête vers son père, qui était avachi contre le mur non loin de lui se trouvait sa baguette. Liliane se baissa et passa son bras entre les barreaux pour s'en saisir. Elle la touchait du bout des doigts, mais elle n'était pas assez proche pour réussir à l'attraper. Elle s'obstina pourtant, et elle finit par la saisir. Elle prit une grand inspiration tout en la dirigeant vers son père. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ce qui lui arracha une douleur au niveau de la mâchoire. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces avant de murmurer :

« Oubliettes … »

Une petite lumière blanche illumina le bout de la baguette, tandis que les souvenirs d'Édouard quittaient petit à petit son esprit. Liliane ne faisait pas ça pour lui, ni même pour elle : elle faisait ça pour les jumeaux. Car ils venaient de se mettre dans de gros ennuis qui allaient sûrement leur coûter la vie. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore à peu près en sécurité, mais si Voldemort arrivait un jour à prendre la totalité du pouvoir, les mangemorts, en particulier son père, n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'attaquer à eux. Liliane préférait le leur épargner, car même si elle était perdue, ils ne l'étaient pas, ils devaient continuer à se battre.

Lucius Malefoy était toujours pétrifié au sol, le nez couvert de sang séché et il regardait Liliane avec de grands yeux effrayés. Elle le regarda à son tour, puis, sans même prononcer la formule, lui fit aussi subir le sortilège d'oubliettes. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les rendre amnésiques, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Elle devait profiter d'être encore un peu lucide pour aider Fred et George, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans son habituelle torpeur.

Lorsqu'elle se fut acquittée de sa tâche, elle reporta sa baguette vers le couloir. Elle n'allait pas seulement soumettre Greyback au sortilège d'amnésie, c'était trop peu pour celui qui se présentait comme le pire des bourreaux, elle le torturerait sans relâche jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs arrivent : il n'y avait pas pire fin que la perte de son âme. En plus, le sortilège de l'imperium qu'avaient lancé les mangemorts ne faisait plus aucun effet : Greyback s'était piégé lui-même.

Mais le loup garou avait réussi à s'échapper, il avait profité de l'inattention de Liliane pour filer en douce. A sa place se tenaient deux hommes, tous deux habillés de noir, baguettes en main. Liliane abaissa la sienne alors qu'ils entraient dans la cellule : c'était des aurores.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce de petite garce ? S'exclama le plus petit d'entre eux en lui arrachant sa baguette. »

Les pupilles de Liliane recommençaient à se dilater, elle ne répondit pas à l'aurore et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il fallait qu'ils croient que c'était elle qui avait mis la prison sans dessus-dessous … Une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi les détraqueurs se sont-ils tous énervés ? Demanda l'autre. »

Liliane resta muette. Quatre autres hommes arrivèrent, parmi eux, il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il ne lança même pas un regard à Liliane, il s'adressa d'abord aux trois autres qui l'accompagnaient :

« Transférez-les à Sainte Mangouste. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans plus attendre et usèrent du levicorpus pour soulever les deux hommes.

« Kingsley, dit le petit aurore, c'est la troisième fois que cette mangemort nous cause des troubles nous devons faire quelque-chose. »

Kingsley porta enfin ses yeux noirs sur Liliane, laquelle était encore debout derrière les barreaux et baladait son regard sur les aurores d'un air désintéressé, voire lassé.

« Tu sais ce qu'a dit le Département … Poursuivit-il. »

Kingsley ne sourcilla pas, il venait de remarquer le retourneur de temps enroulé autour du poignet de Liliane.

« Soit, finit-il par dire, nous la jugerons pour la forme, mais elle sera très probablement condamnée … »

« Quand devons-nous fixer la date ? »

« Voyez avec Dolores, étant donné qu'Édouard n'est plus en état … »

Les aurores hochèrent la tête, puis indiquèrent à Kingsley qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux dégâts. Liliane se retrouva seule avec le grand noir. Il s'approcha d'elle sans réserve puis saisit sa main.

« Comment l'as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie. »

Elle feignit de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne joue pas à ça, dit-il en secouant son bras, il n'est pas arrivé là par hasard. Quelqu'un te l'a apporté. »

Liliane fit non de la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu redeviennes si humaine ? Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a presque cassé le crâne d'Edouard, ni pétrifié Lucius. »

Les lèvres de Liliane tremblèrent légèrement, mais elle ne céda pas.

« Répond-moi bon sang ! S'impatienta Kingsley, je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à ton mystérieux sauveur. »

Liliane leva un sourcil perplexe sans piper mot. Kingsley soupira. Il lâcha son bras et fit quelques pas vers la porte avant d'ajouter :

« Utilise-le, il ne te l'a pas offert pour rien, c'est ça ou ta mort. »

Il se retourna alors.

« C'est Fred Weasley, c'est ça ? »

Liliane baissa les yeux en reculant dans l'ombre.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, termina Kingsley en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

Liliane se retrouva dans le noir complet, mais sa vision étant excellente, elle voyait comme en plein jour. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit, non sans geindre de douleur. Elle déroula la chaine puis la passa autour de son cou rouge et écorché. Elle peinait déjà à respirer. Elle saisit le retourneur de temps entre ses deux indexes. Ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée, ils l'aimaient toujours, mais le vide recommençait petit à petit à reprendre possession de son être, et son visage s'affaissa. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lutte, puisque maintenant, elle en était certaine, elle n'était pas seule. Elle saisit la petite visse qui permettait d'activer le sablier : elle n'avait besoin que d'un retour en arrière d'une heure, pas plus. Mais ses mains se mirent à trembler et le retourneur de temps lui échappa. Elle tomba sur son lit et se mit à haleter. Lorsqu'elle était complètement seule, abandonnée à elle-même, Liliane ne parvenait plus à maitriser la chose. C'était la voix de Fred qui l'avait comme ramenée à la surface, émergée de sa mer de néant. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, elle n'arrivait plus à se hisser. La crise de tremblement prenait de l'ampleur … Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se batte, car si elle se laissait aller, elle se tuait. Et il était hors de question qu'elle meurt, car dehors, quelqu'un l'attendait.

* * *

Les serpents d'argent s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre, mais à mieux y regarder, celui de gauche ouvrait sa gueule comme s'il cherchait à dévorer celui de droite. Derrière l'émeraude opaque, le liquide gris clair tournoyait légèrement, mais c'était à peine visible. La lumière s'y reflétait et laissait apparaître une multitude de petits cristaux. Le flacon était posé sur la vieille table en bois fendu de la cuisine, seul au milieu des boîtes de céréales et de la coupe de fruit. Fred avait posé son menton sur ses bras et regardait sans la voir la potion qu'il aurait dû donner à Liliane. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que son frère lui disait.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, quoique très fraîche. Une légère couche de glace recouvrait les fenêtres, et l'herbe du jardin s'était comme cristallisée. Tout à l'extérieur avait été immobilisé par le gèle, le décor paraissait figé.

« Et donc je pense que si on changeait la disposition, ce serait beaucoup plus visible ! »

George, adossé contre le plan de travail, croqua dans sa pomme, fier de son ingéniosité. Nageant dans son éternel pull en laine verte trop grand tricoté par sa mère, il ressemblait un peu à un épouvantail apprêté, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son pantalon de pyjama. Il attendait patiemment une réponse de Fred qui n'arriva pas. Il fit la moue et mima un panier en jetant sa pomme à la poubelle, puis se glissa sur la chaise bancale à côté de son frère jumeau. Il toqua sur son front comme on frappe à une porte.

« Youhou frangin, je te parle. »

Fred releva brusquement le visage vers lui, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Pardon … S'excusa-t-il. »

George saisit le flacon d'émeraude et le cacha de la vue de Fred.

« Tu m'écoutes plus Freddy … »

« Si, si, répondit précipitamment Fred en passant la main dans es cheveux. »

Peu convaincu, George le regardait d'un drôle d'œil.

« Tu ressembles à Rogue quand il a la grippe, dit-il, et tu es aussi sourd que la vieille tante Tessie. »

Fred ne réagit pas.

« Et tu es aussi mou qu'une limace ! S'exclama George en le bousculant. »

Cette fois-ci, son frère sursauta.

« C'est bon, tu t'es réveillé ? Demanda George. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de dormir ? Rétorqua son double. »

« T'as surtout l'air d'être à Azkaban, mon pauvre vieux … »

Fred râla :

« Tu me parles comme si j'étais malade, Georgie. »

George tapota l'épaule de son frère.

« Mais t'es un peu malade … »

Fred détourna le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation d'un pot de Fleur.

« Liliane me manque aussi, tu sais, reprit George, mais elle n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on avance plus. Si elle nous a sorti de là-bas, c'est bien parce qu'elle veut qu'on continue à vivre. »

Il lisait dans son frère jumeau comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'avait même pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il va falloir que tu t'en détaches un peu, Freddy, dit finalement George. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile … »

« Non, c'est pas simple, mais il y a un moment où il faut se rendre à l'évidence. »

Fred ne broncha pas, il se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« Je parle pas de l'oublier, juste de continuer à avancer, parce que tu marches au ralenti Freddy, je ne te reconnais plus. »

« T'es pareil, tu sais, dit Fred d'une voix neutre. »

« Mais moi, je suis pas amoureux d'elle, répliqua calmement George. »

Son frère avait raison, il fallait qu'il retrousse ses manches et qu'il bataille avec lui-même pour recommencer à carburer comme il le faisait avant, parce que depuis leur tentative ratée, George passait le plus clair de son temps à repêcher son double et à l'empêcher qu'il se transforme en légume. Pourtant, Fred n'avait pas baissé les bras, puisque son frère était là, avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, il ne le ferait jamais.

« Je te demande pas de faire comme s'il s'était rien passé, juste de faire ce qu'elle nous aurait sûrement demandé de faire : avancer. »

Molly Weasley entra alors dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de sacs de nourriture et de légumes frais. Fred et George se levèrent pour la désencombrer, non sans donner un coup de pied dans deux poules qui essayaient de rentrer dans la maison.

« Sale bête, maugréa George en fermant la porte. »

Son frère déposa les poireaux et les carottes sur la table, saisissant au passage la liste de matériel que lui et son frère avaient dressée.

« Bill et Fleur arrivent ce soir, expliqua Molly en se débarrassant de sa couche de vêtements, les autres rentrent en fin de semaine. »

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard terne de son fils, elle s'arrêta net :

« Ca ne va pas, George ? »

« Fred … Murmura le concerné. »

George brandit le flacon d'émeraude et Molly comprit. Elle hocha la tête, puis sortit d'un de ses nombreux sacs une boîte multicolore.

« J'espère que c'est la bonne, dit-elle en la tendant à ses garçons. »

Fred la saisit en la remerciant, puis l'ouvrit.

« C'est parfait, frétilla George, on va faire un malheur avec cette nouvelle poudre. »

« Pas dans la maison, si possible ! S'exclama Molly en enfilant son tablier. »

« Oui, oui maman, dit George en attrapant le bras de son double. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et le poussa à l'extérieur, mais lui saisit tout de suite le col avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

« Vous sortez en pyjama, avec le temps qu'il fait ? »

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle agitait une cuillère en bois sous leur nez.

« On en a pas pour longtemps, assura George en disparaissant. »

Molly regarda ses deux fils s'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes d'un œil inquiet. Ils avaient changé depuis quelques mois. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais elle n'en était pas moins préoccupée. Ils étaient plus sages, moins enthousiastes et moins enclins à faire des bêtises, malgré leurs dix-huit ans. Elle sentait pourtant que Fred prenait la situation plus à cœur, il la vivait vraiment mal. George, lui, faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour maintenir son frère, mais Molly voyait que ce n'était pas simple. Elle aurait voulu les aider, mais il n'y pouvait rien, comme tous ceux qui croyaient en l'innocence de Liliane.

Elle commença à mélanger le début de la soupe aux légumes que sa baguette s'était occupée de préparer, pendant que le rouleau à pâtisserie étalait la pâte à gâteau sur la table. Tout à s'appliquant à la tâche, Molly se disait qu'elle découvrait ses fils jumeaux sous un tout nouvel angle, elle sentait mieux que personne le poids de la perte et de l'injustice. Cela montrait clairement à quel point ils s'étaient attachés à elle, d'une manière si forte et si unique. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils se résignent à faire le deuil de cette amitié, et de cet amour. Une explosion fit sursauter Molly, et elle renversa une partie de son potage sur les fraises. Elle pesta contre ses fils, qui, malgré tout, restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Elle les entendit rire aux éclats alors qu'un tourbillon d'étincelles rouges et or illuminait le ciel bleu de cette fin de matinée. Molly préférait ça à leurs mines tristes. Avec eux, rire était le meilleur des remèdes.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Partie 2

Bill attrapa la main de Fleur.

« Sois forte s'il te plaît … »

Fleur serra à son tour la main de son fiancé, puis réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Son estomac lui faisait étrangement mal et ses joues étaient rougies par la peur et le froid. Dehors, la neige tombait depuis de le début de la matinée, et le vent glacé s'insinuait sous ses vêtements et pinçait sa peau.

« Je ne pourrai pas Bill, murmura-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

 _« Département des Mystères »_ chantonna la voix automatique.

Bill et Fleur sortirent de l'ascenseur et empruntèrent le couloir qui menait à la salle d'audience. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur : des journalistes, dont Rita Skiter et son éternelle plume à papote, des magistrats et des témoins. Fleur prit une grande inspiration avant de suivre Bill jusqu'au banc. L'accusée n'était pas encore arrivée, mais le siège était déjà entouré de plusieurs chaines doublement ensorcelées. Des aurores gardaient chaque entrée, il y en avait même quatre autour du fauteuil. Aujourd'hui, c'était Dolores Ombrage qui conduisait l'audience. Bill s'assit à côté de son père.

« Tu l'as vue ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. »

Arthur Weasley tourna son visage vers son fils : il traduisait l'anxiété. Fleur, elle, ne disait rien.

« Je l'ai à peine aperçue, expliqua-t-il calmement, elle était enchaînée. »

Machinalement, Bill passa son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée. Arthur se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait de l'espoir … »

Le visage de Bill blêmit.

« Mais pourtant, Kingsley … »

Arthur secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

« Elle n'est pas restée elle-même assez longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser le retourneur de temps. »

A côté de Bill, Fleur se mit à grelotter.

« Je me demande bien comment elle l'a obtenu … »

Bill haussa les épaules, puis se détourna. Ses frères avaient eu une chance inouïe de ne pas s'être faits repérer. Mais en réalité, peu de personnes savaient qu'ils étaient venus au secours de Liliane : seul lui, Fleur et Kingsley étaient au courant, Lucius Malefoy ne s'en souvenait plus et Édouard Durose avait perdu la totalité de sa mémoire suite à son traumatisme crânien. Ron avait lui aussi quelques soupçons, mais il ne semblait pas réellement concerné par les récents évènements. Bill se pencha pour voir les jumeaux, assis à la droite de leur père. Ils étaient les plus figés de l'assemblée jamais Bill ne les avait vus comme ça. Il déglutit, puis s'intéressa à Dolores Ombrage. Parfaitement calme et détendue, son visage respirait à la fois l'hypocrisie et la méchanceté. Elle tenait sa baguette dans ses mains et la faisait lentement tourner, tandis qu'elle s'entretenait discrètement avec Mafalda Hopkirk. Enfin, tous se turent, et on fit entrer Liliane.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Fleur, qui se retint de hurler de rage et de désespoir. Elle regardait, impuissante, sa meilleure amie se faire seller sur son siège, au beau milieu de la salle. Elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour soutenir sa tête. Mais le plus choquant était sans nul doute les deux balafres qui barraient son visage. Elle portait encore sa tenue de pénitente, et la Marque des Ténèbres resplendissait sur son avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient sals et emmêlés, ses lèvres gercées, ses yeux d'un noir de jet. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme décharné. Fred et George, quant à eux, ne laissèrent transparaître aucune émotion particulière : leurs yeux étaient rivés sur Liliane et c'était à peine s'ils osaient encore cligner des paupières. C'était ridicule, pire même, pathétique : le Ministère comptait juger une personne qui n'était même plus en état de se reconnaître elle-même. Et au lieu de lui donner toutes les chances de se défendre, il ne faisait que l'enfoncer. Elle était déconsidérée, traitée comme une moins que rien. Les jumeaux souffraient de cette injustice, d'autant plus que si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement de leur faute. Elle ne s'était pas seulement contentée de les obliger à partir, elle s'était sacrifiée.

Dolores Ombrage se racla la gorge comme elle savait si bien le faire et ouvrit la séance.

« Mademoiselle Liliane Durose, caqueta-t-elle en faisant mine de consulter ses documents, vous avez été enfermée à Azkaban il y a de cela huit mois en raison de vos activités de mangemort. »

Ombrage leva ensuite ses petits yeux de chouette vers l'accusée, qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que l'on s'adressait à elle.

« Ensuite, poursuivit Ombrage sans y prêter attention, vous avez nui à la sécurité des forces de l'ordre au sain de la prison, mais vous avez aussi mis en péril la totalité du monde des sorciers, puisque vos pouvoirs ont failli détruire les cellules d'Azkaban. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'audience, du côté des témoins au contraire régnait le silence le plus complet.

« Vous avez répété vos actions trois fois depuis votre emprisonnement, vous êtes même allés jusqu'à libérer une armée entière de détraqueurs et rendre votre propre père amnésique. Ce qui fait maintenant de vous l'un des meurtriers les plus notoires de ce monde. »

« Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Hurla Fleur Delacour en se levant d'un bond. »

L'assemblée entière sursauta, puis chaque pair d'yeux se focalisa sur la jeune française. Près d'elle, Bill ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et les jumeaux semblaient prêts à se dresser à leur tour.

« Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit Ombrage, vexée d'avoir été interrompue. »

Fleur quitta le banc des témoins et rejoignit Liliane sans prendre de précautions particulières, ni même s'en méfier. Elle vint se poster à côté d'elle et saisit une chaîne qui trainait jusqu'au sol.

« Voilà le résultat de vos mensonges, persifla Fleur en s'énervant de plus en plus, une chaîne. Vous avez piégé Liliane, elle est devenue l'objet de vos plus viles paroles. Vous avez même réussi à faire croire à la communauté des sorciers que Liliane était un mangemort. Mais osez affronter la vérité : le mangemort n'est autre que celui qui, jusqu'à quelques mois encore, dirigeait le Département des Mystères ! »

Une partie des magistrats s'indigna et lâcha une exclamation de stupeur.

« C'est Édouard Durose, poursuivit Fleur sans cesser de hausser le ton, qui a fait de sa propre fille ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : un monstre. Il l'a jetée comme une vulgaire proie à Fenrir Greyback car elle a refusé de se faire graver cette Marque des Ténèbres qui à tant l'air de vous tenir à cœur ! Si cette marque est présente aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Liliane s'est dressée contre les Forces du Mal au péril de sa vie ! Et savez-vous seulement pourquoi la prison a failli tomber en ruine ? »

Ombrage était abasourdie. En fait, tout le monde dans la salle l'était, même si les aurores avaient l'air particulièrement attentifs aux dires de Fleur.

« Parce qu'elle s'est construite sur sa haine et sa rancœur, répondit Fleur, et que depuis que sa potion lui a été enlevée, Liliane se meurt un peu plus chaque jour. Vous êtes en train d'infliger la pire des tortures à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite même pas, et je sais pourquoi. Parce que vous êtes effrayés de sa force, parce que Liliane constitue un ennemi redoutable pour quiconque semble cautionner les actions d'Édouard Durose. »

Le silence était de plomb, la tension, à son apogée, chacun décelait l'électricité dans l'atmosphère. Et pourtant, tous savaient, même inconsciemment, que Fleur avait raison. Au fond de lui, Fred la remercia de s'être dressée face à cette injustice, pour avoir hurlé haut et fort que cette comédie était des plus grotesques et des plus tragiques. Seulement, les paroles de Fleur ne s'appuyaient sur aucune preuve concrète, et elle n'était rien face à la suprématie du pouvoir ministériel. La chaîne lui glissa des mains alors que Liliane redressait la tête : son visage s'était subitement éclairci, tout comme ses yeux elle s'attarda longuement sur le visage fin, durci par la colère, de sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux, assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Vous aviez préparé votre discours, Mademoiselle Delacour ? Réussit enfin à dire Ombrage. »

« Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, cingla spontanément Fred. »

L'audience commençait à tourner au pugilat, au plus grand plaisir de Rita Skiter, dont la plume à papote avait doublé d'allure.

« Ces accusations sont non fondées ! S'emporta Ombrage, nous avons en revanche la preuve que cette jeune sorcière est un serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

« C'est faux ! Se dressa Fleur, cessez un instant de vous écouter et regardez les choses en face : Liliane souffre, elle est malade, cela n'en fait pas un assassin ! »

Les yeux bleus foncés de Liliane rencontrèrent d'ailleurs ceux de Fred.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_

Ombrage venait de remarquer le changement dans l'attitude de Liliane.

« C'est une mise en scène ! Cria-t-elle, une mascarade ! L'assemblée doit se décider : la condamnation semble s'imposer ! »

 _« Tu es à ton procès, Lili … »_

Les genoux de Fleur commencèrent à trembler.

« La mettre à mort ? S'étrangla-t-elle. »

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

Les aurores avaient l'air perplexes, mais la décision des magistrats ne fut pas longue à prendre.

Quant la sentence tomba, Liliane ne l'entendit même pas. Elle vit juste que Fred et George se prenaient la tête dans les mains et que Fleur restait immobile à côté d'elle.

Condamnée ? Condamnée à subir le baiser des détraqueurs ? Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle endurait.

Dolores Ombrage mit fin à la séance et quitta la salle. Les membres de la cour de justice commencèrent à leur tour à se lever et à se diriger vers la sortie le plus naturellement du monde. Les aurores s'emparaient déjà de Liliane, et Fleur la regarda partir avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Bill.

Arthur était resté assis à côté de ses deux garçons qui, trop abattus pour se lever, fixaient un point invisible. Leurs yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, comme déconnectés de la réalité. Enfin lorsque leur père leur demanda de se lever, ils s'exécutèrent tels des automates.

Narcissa Malefoy, qui s'était tenue dans l'ombre pendant la durée du procès, nota le désarroi et l'ahurissement des jumeaux. Elle avait aussi noté la rage et la révolte que renfermait Fleur. C'était aussi ce qui habitait son fils en ce moment. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais c'était pourtant bien sur Drago Malefoy que tout reposait.


	8. Passage rapide

Bonjour/Bonsoir à mes lecteurs : désolée de vous décevoir, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Entre deux tranches de révisions, je viens vous annoncer que je ne vous ai ni abandonnés, ni oubliés, j'ai toujours mon histoire en tête et de l'inspiration, mais ces vacances s'avèrent particulièrement chargées (pour cause de partiels). Attendez-vous à mon retour d'ici une semaine et demi, en attendant, soyez patients.

 _Bisous vous tous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_


	9. Chapitre 6 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 6**

 **L'évasion**

Narcissa Malefoy enlaça son fils.

« Anna Durose a accepté de donner sa vie pour sauver sa fille … »

Drago s'écarta de sa mère pour contempler un moment son visage. C'était une belle femme, noble et droite, avec un certain sens de l'honneur et une fierté plus que prononcée. Elle était pourtant particulièrement troublée ces derniers temps, et le malheur de son fils lui faisait oublier la réputation de sa famille. Elle était de toute évidence déshonorée, depuis que Lucius avait échoué dans la quête de la prophétie et que Drago avait laissé Liliane partir. Mais peu lui importait maintenant, son garçon souffrait, il était malheureux. Son année scolaire avait été particulièrement mauvaise et difficile. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, enfermé dans une tour de verre où seul le silence pouvait raisonner. Sa seule compagnie avait été la solitude, son maître ennemi, lui-même. Sa détresse n'avait eu d'égal que son chagrin, et à sa mission s'était ajoutée la tristesse d'avoir définitivement perdu Liliane Durose. Et pourtant, alors que Drago préparait l'arrivée des mangemorts à Poudlard, alors que Severus Rogue attendait le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, elle avait accepté d'alléger le fardeau de son fils. Elle allait la sortir d'Azkaban, elle allait faire cesser son calvaire. Suite au décès de Dumbledore, la date de condamnation de Liliane avait encore été reculée. Ses minutes étaient comptées, mais rien n'était perdu. Rogue avait accepté de préparer une nouvelle fois la potion, elle avait tout.

« Quand y allons-nous ? Demanda Drago, arrachant sa mère à ses sombres pensées. »

« Ce soir … Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûre que papa ne saura pas … ? »

« Il ne saura rien. »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Comment va son père ? Enchaîna-t-il. »

Narcissa s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ses blessures sont guéries, dit-elle, mais il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il n'est même pas capable de se reconnaître dans un miroir. »

« Bien fait … Maugréa Drago. »

« Tu sais que c'est parce que ces Weasley ont échoué qu'il est dans cet état. »

« Je m'en fiche, répondit Drago, il lui a fait du mal et il la déteste, c'est déjà bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué. Et si j'avais pu y aller moi-même, jamais je ne les aurais invité à le faire. »

Narcissa soupira.

« Tu te rends compte, Drago, que tu es complètement obsédé par elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas obsédé, maman, mais comme tous ceux qui l'aiment vraiment, je ne supporte pas de la voir là-bas … Elle ne le mérite pas … »

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer.

« Elle va mourir si je ne l'aide pas … »

« Je sais, Drago … »

Il baissa les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Liliane était enfermée à Azkaban et qu'elle tenait le choc. Mais le jour allait arriver où elle finirait par céder, elle n'était pas invincible. Et puis, les détraqueurs allaient s'occuper d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage.

« Quand on l'aura sortie, Drago, que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit Narcissa. »

Les yeux de son fils se perdirent dans le lointain.

« La laisse choisir, comme toujours, il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

« Mais il ne faudra pas lui dire pour Anna, ajouta-t-il, elle ne sera pas prête à entendre pareille nouvelle. Jamais elle n'acceptera que sa mère se soit sacrifiée pour elle. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait pour les fils d'Arthur Weasley, répondit Narcissa, non sans rancune. »

Drago ignora sa remarque. Il s'en fichait de savoir pour qui Liliane choisissait ou non de jouer sa vie.

« Maman, dit-il, aide-moi juste à la sortir de là, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Narcissa Malefoy fronçait les sourcils, mais elle avait fait une promesse, à la fois à son fils et à Anna Durose. Elle la tiendrait.


	10. Chapitre 6 - Partie 2

La grille de sa cage s'ouvrit. Elle entendit à peine le verrou grincer et les clés cliqueter dans la serrure. Elle était allongée sur le lit en métal, attendant patiemment le jour où les détraqueurs viendraient la chercher. Peut-être était-il finalement arrivé ? Elle sentit qu'on lui soulevait la tête, et que l'on chuchotait tout près d'elle. Elle avait froid, et dans son demi-délire, elle pensait vraiment que les détraqueurs étaient bel et bien là. Elle ne voyait rien, ses paupières étaient closes : elle préférait ça à la vue des spectres décharnés. Elle sentit quelque-chose de frais s'appuyer contre ses lèvres et instinctivement, elle bloqua sa respiration, comme si s'arrêter de respirer allait empêcher son âme de quitter son corps. Pourtant, une substance âcre et chaude lui brûla presque la langue et se diffusa ensuite dans sa gorge, puis dans tout son corps.

Ses muscles semblèrent se détendre, voire même se ramollir, ses articulations cessèrent peu-à-peu de lui faire mal et son ouïe perdit de sa finesse. Son odorat se voila et sa vue s'assombrit, se fondant dans l'obscurité de son être. Elle recommença à respirer normalement et à reprendre conscience. Ses souvenirs se remirent doucement en place et elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Ils étaient grands et très bleus, pareils à une nuit sans étoiles. Dedans s'y lisait la vivacité qui jadis les habitait.

« Alors ça, si je m'y attendais ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. »

Narcissa Malefoy reboucha la fiole et la lui tendit, froide comme la pierre. Liliane la saisit sans quitter Drago des yeux. Il avait une folle envie de se jeter à son cou, mais il se retint. Lui aussi restait la regarder en attendant qu'elle ouvre la discussion. Liliane se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle eut une grimace en passant sa main dans ses cheveux : ils étaient d'une saleté.

« Pourquoi vous ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la mère de Drago. »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, préférant laisser son fils parler.

« Parce qu'on est les seuls à en avoir le pouvoir, expliqua-t-il calmement. »

« Et mon père ne vous a rien dit ? »

Drago leva un sourcil.

« Ton père est à Sainte Mangouste, Liliane, reprit Drago, tu … Tu l'as rendu amnésique. »

La bouche de Liliane se tordit.

« J'ai … J'ai fait quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. »

Drago expliqua à Liliane tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le Ministère de la Magie : la tentative de sauvetage ratée de Fred et George, son sacrifice pour les épargner, le procès et la condamnation à mort.

« Donc d'ici quelques jours, je serai livrée aux détraqueurs ? »

« Demain, pour être exacte, dit Narcissa. »

Liliane se passa la main sur le visage et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses cicatrices : ça avait été pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Mais on te sort d'ici ce soir, murmura Drago. »

Liliane pinça les lèvres.

« On a prétendu un transfert, il faudra que tu feignes d'être encore délirante jusqu'à ce que l'on ait quitté la prison. »

Liliane percevait les pensées de Drago : elles étaient tellement plus sombres, tellement plus torturées qu'avant. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, d'autant plus que maintenant, il était un mangemort. Ca y était donc, il avait fini par les rejoindre. Elle brûlait de lui poser un tas de questions, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Tant de choses avaient dû arriver en un an elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long coma psychotique. Elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune différence : pas une seule douleur dans le corps, pas un seul sens de déréglé. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et pourtant, les jumeaux étaient à un moment donné venus à son secours, et ils avaient échoué. Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, depuis qu'elle était à Azkaban, seul son instinct de survie l'avait maintenue vivante, elle serait probablement morte si elle n'en avait pas eu. Mais sa mémoire n'était pas assez puissante, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, c'était le flou le plus parfait. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir agressé Lucius et son père, la seule chose qu'elle réussissait plus ou moins à se remémorer, c'était la présence du loup garou autour de sa cage.

« Mon père est vivant ? S'enquit-elle. »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

« Et … Ma mère … ? »

Drago lança un bref regard à la sienne, la suppliant de ne pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite.

« Pour le moment, oui, répondit froidement Narcissa. »

« Pour le moment … ? Elle est chez vous, non ? »

Narcissa ignora sa question et enchaîna sur autre chose.

« Tu réussiras à te lever ? »

Liliane se mit debout en un rien de temps et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est ma mère ? Je veux la voir ! »

Narcissa se leva elle aussi et indiqua à Liliane de sortir de la cage.

« Ta mère est chez nous, Liliane, mais tu n'iras pas la voir. Nous sommes venus pour te sortir de là, pas pour que tu te retrouves emprisonnée ailleurs. »

Drago sortit à son tour et prit le bras de son amie.

« Si tu pouvais jouer la comédie le temps qu'on sorte. »

Liliane fusilla Narcissa Malefoy du regard tandis qu'elle lui prenait l'autre bras.

« Et tiens-toi tranquille, ajouta-t-elle. »

Liliane leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser sa tête partir en avant. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cellule, elle feignit de traîner les pieds et de ne pas marcher droit.

« Tu es lourde, Liliane, chuchota Drago pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. »

La jeune fille ricana doucement et faillit de ce fait rater une marche. Ils atteignirent cependant le bas sans trop de difficultés. Il n'y avait presque personne ce soir-là dans la prison, et c'était un facteur de tension en moins. Mais étrangement, Liliane était tout sauf tendue : la prison lui était familière, même si elle y avait vécu sans vraiment le savoir. Drago, en revanche, avait une boule au ventre : il avait peur de tomber sur son père ou que quelqu'un découvre leur manigance. Mais leur alibi avait été convaincant, et personne n'avait l'air de trop de préoccuper d'eux. Ils transplanèrent dans le hall sans même prendre la peine de sortir. Etrangement, ils n'arrivèrent pas du tout là où elle s'attendait. Lorsque le paysage se stabilisa de nouveau autour d'eux, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison.

« Mais vous êtes fous ! Pesta Liliane en bondissant en arrière, nous ne somme pas plus exposés qu'ici ! »

Narcissa alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Détrompe-toi, jeune fille, cet endroit est abandonné depuis que ton père est parti et que ta mère est chez nous. »

En effet, il y avait une forte odeur de renfermé, et Liliane alla de ce pas ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce de vie. Tout était comme avant, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que l'appartement était complètement abandonné. Il y avait de la poussière sur chaque meuble et une araignée avait même tissé sa toile dans un coin du plafond.

« Terriblement moldu, constata Drago en s'attardant sur le téléviseur. »

« Tais-toi, Drago ! Cingla Liliane. »

Il baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé. Sa mère s'avança vers Liliane :

« Nous sommes ici pour que tu puisses te laver et te rendre un peu plus présentable, parce que tu es encore pire que Bella. »

Liliane eut un sourire crispé qui remerciait Narcissa pour son compliment.

« Et une fois que j'aurais l'air civilisé, que ferons-nous ? S'enquit-elle. »

« Tu dois rester ici, lui répondit Narcissa, plus personne n'y vient et des sortilèges protègent l'appartement, si bien que personne ne pourra savoir que tu es là. »

Les joues de Liliane se colorèrent.

« Je dois rester ici à ne rien faire ? »

« C'est pour ta sécurité, expliqua Drago. »

« Ma sécu … »

Liliane sentait qu'une vague de colère commençait à monter en elle. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle resterait les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors que ses amis allaient se battre ?

« Vous êtes bien des Serpentards, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. »

Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareille absurdité : restée confortablement cachée pendant que dehors, le monde grondait ? C'était hors de question. Sa rancœur et sa révolte étaient bien trop grandes pour qu'elle les empêche de s'exprimer. Elle était restée assez longtemps enfermée dans le noir à enchaîner les cauchemars et les crises de rage. Ses chances de survie étaient de toute manière tellement minces qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Narcissa et Drago étaient venus la libérer. Elle ne resterait pas ici, elle repartirait en Angleterre.

Minutes après minutes, Liliane se sentait peu à peu revenir à la réalité. Alors qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, elle constata qu'elle était vraiment petite et étroite, mais surtout étrangement mal rangée. Elle alla allumer sa lampe de chevet, puis après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, osa affronter son reflet. Ses cheveux habituellement auburn viraient au brun foncé tant ils étaient sales, emmêlés et complètement tarabiscotés, ; c'était vrai qu'elle se rapprochait assez de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était très pâle et extrêmement maigre : elle avait perdu ses petites pommettes rebondies et était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain. Horrifiée, Liliane se précipita sur son armoire. Elle tomba d'emblée sur son uniforme en soie bleue et la nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu Fleur ? Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? A la nostalgie succéda l'anxiété, puis l'angoisse. Et si Fleur avait été victime des mangemorts ? Trop de sentiments se bousculaient en elle, elle avait beaucoup de mal à y voir clair. Elle ne supportait pas être dans l'incertitude, et plus ses pensées s'assombrissaient, plus sa peur se renforçait. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. Liliane détacha ses yeux de son uniforme, puis dégotta un jean et une chemise à carreaux rouges un peu grande. Elle se munit en chaussettes et sous-vêtements, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Son estomac grondait et criait famine, et alors qu'elle retirait sa tenue en toile mangée par les mites, la fatigue s'abattit sur elle sans crier gare. Son état était des plus alarmants, et elle allait devoir se contraindre à rester ici quelques jours pour reprendre des forces avant de repartir.

Elle se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante lui couler sur la peau. Tout en savourant la chaleur, elle fit le constat des dégâts : ses genoux et ses chevilles étaient écorchés, ses hanches saillaient sous sa peau blanche. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et d'égratignures, son cou rouge comme si une corde l'avait serré. Les deux grandes cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage lui brûlaient la peau et lui arrachait plusieurs grimaces. Elle se battit avec ses cheveux pour les démêler correctement et dut les savonner plusieurs fois pour qu'ils retrouvent leur couleur initiale. Lorsqu'enfin ils retrouvèrent leur brillance d'entant, elle s'attaqua à décrasser son corps. Sous ses pieds, l'eau était noire, et elle n'osa même pas imaginer l'odeur qu'elle dégageait avant qu'elle se lave. Après une demi-heure de curage intensif, Liliane enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et de son corps, puis sortit de la douche.

La salle de bain était embrumée et elle ne voyait plus son reflet dans le miroir. Elle passa sa main dessus pour enlever la buée, et elle découvrit avec satisfaction une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans des plus normales, bien que très amochée. Maintenant, elle ressemblait davantage à quelqu'un de malade qu'à une échappée de prison. Mais ses deux énormes balafres l'enlaidissaient énormément, et elle pleura un peu. Elle se trouvait moche, et malgré ses efforts pour se donner une apparence humaine, elle n'en restait pas moins immonde. Jamais plus elle n'oserait se montrer devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins devant Fred Weasley. Son cœur cogna très fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Il lui manquait terriblement, tellement que cela lui faisait presque mal. C'était comme un petit creux béant quelque-part en elle. Et c'était sans oublier son frère jumeau. Ils avaient tous deux essayé de la sauver et elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Mais avec ces horribles blessures, elle ressemblait à un monstre, et jamais elle n'aurait le courage de montrer son visage. Si elle voulait sortir, elle le cacherait.

Liliane s'habilla et laissa ses cheveux encore humides tels quels : ils sècheraient au fil des minutes. Elle s'appliqua de la pommade sur ses bleus et ses blessures, enroula des bandes autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Ce faisant, elle remarqua son numéro de matricule, tatoué au creux de sa main : 1476. Elle enroula une bande autour de sa paume pour le dissimuler, puis fit de même sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla mettre ses vêtements en toile à la poubelle. En arrivant dans le salon, Drago était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Sa mère, au contraire, avait disparu.

« Où est Narcissa ? Demanda Liliane, faisant sursauter Drago. »

Il se leva pour lui faire face. D'instinct, elle cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux.

« Elle est partie d'urgence, mon père est rentré au Manoir. »

Liliane sembla s'accommoder de cette réponse, puis elle alla dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et découvrit avec déception qu'il était entièrement vide.

« Oh non … Souffla-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

En se retournant, la mine déconfite, Drago fit apparaître des sandwichs sur la table de la cuisine d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Liliane le remercia du regard avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, oubliant presque les bonnes manières. Drago vint s'assoir en face d'elle, alors elle fit en sorte de se tenir correctement.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« Mon visage est complètement démoli, avoua-t-elle d'une voix trainante. »

Elle sentit ensuite sa main froide passer sous son menton et lui soulever délicatement la tête. Interdite, Liliane le laissa dégager ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas si horrible, dit doucement Drago, tu restes jolie. »

Liliane rosit tandis qu'il retirait sa main. Le cœur battant, elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec ta mère ? Demanda Liliane, trop gênée pour se retourner. »

« Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. »

« Mais, ton père … »

« Ma mère ment très bien. »

Enfin, Liliane se détourna de l'évier, et son regard se posa sur la baguette de Drago.

« Où est la mienne ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Avec Weas … Avec Fred et George, se reprit-il. »

« Ils vont bien ? Hasarda Liliane. »

Drago hocha la tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Maintenant qu'elle était propre et qu'elle avait rempli son estomac, Liliane se sentait profondément faible et ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Sa tête se mit à partir en avant et elle se ressaisit avant de tomber.

« Tu t'endors, tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Drago. »

Il se leva puis marcha lentement vers elle.

« Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas rester ici, souffla-t-il, mais si tu retournes en Angleterre, fait en sorte que personne ne puisse te reconnaître. Fais-toi passer pour un mangemort. »

Liliane hocha fébrilement la tête : c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

« Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Drago soutint son regard :

« Tu le sais. »

Liliane enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son indexe.

« On se reverra ? Enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix mal-assurée. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider. Cette tâche de lui appartenait plus, elle appartenait à Fred et George. Il brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il la respectait trop pour violer ainsi son intimité. Au lieu de ça, il l'enlaça doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser s'il serrait trop fort. Liliane l'enlaça à son tour, et lui chuchota un merci presque inaudible, mais tellement sincère que son cœur se serra. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait l'oublier. Il devait passer l'éponge sur les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis bientôt deux ans.

Quand Drago fut parti et que Liliane se retrouva seule, trop sonnée pour se rendre compte de sa tristesse, elle traina les pieds jusqu'à son lit. Elle se glissa sous la couette froide et, trop abattue pour réfléchir, s'endormit aussitôt.

Son sommeil fut lourd et sans rêves, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa tête lui cognait. Eblouie par la lumière du jour, elle passa sa tête sous sa couverture et osa un bref regard vers son réveil : il était seize heures. Liliane se gratta le front et se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Peu lui importait, elle se sentait encore trop faible et maintenant, elle avait comme des courbatures dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attrapé la grippe, et elle soupçonna même de la fièvre. Mais son ventre recommençait à gargouiller, et elle s'extirpa maladroitement de son lit. Elle eut un court moment de stabilisation avant de se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, enflammant une nouvelle fois ses cicatrices. Ses cheveux avaient séchés et étaient de nouveaux longs et bouclés comme avant. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son jean qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever pour dormir, et opta pour un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat-shirt. Il régnait un silence parfait dans l'appartement, elle entendait vaguement le bruit du frigo et de l'horloge dans la cuisine. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de sa mère et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver de l'argent moldu. Elle tomba sur son porte monnaie, dans lequel il y avait quelques billets et sa carte bancaire. Elle ne lui en voudrait probablement pas si elle l'utilisait. Elle alla avaler un anti inflammatoire à la cuisine avant de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et de sortir sur le palier. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde tant ses chevilles la faisaient souffrir. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'assura une dernière fois que son visage était suffisamment caché, puis elle sortit dans la rue.

Comme toujours à Paris, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les trottoirs et beaucoup de voitures. Les gens s'engouffraient dans les bouches de métro et les commerces étaient presque tous bondés. Un brin paranoïaque, Liliane avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait et qu'il y avait des mangemorts à chaque coins de rue. Tout en allant au supermarché, Liliane priait pour qu'aucun sorcier qui passait par là ne la remarque, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre. Enfin elle pénétra dans la grande surface et se munit d'un panier. Le plus vite possible, elle le remplit en plats préparés, en gâteaux, en bonbons – il fallait qu'elle reprenne un peu de poids – et en boîtes de conserve. Elle y ajouta aussi un nombre conséquent de bouteilles d'eau. Tout en patientant à la caisse, elle saisit un journal moldu et en profita pour ajouter un couteau suisse à son panier. Elle paya rapidement puis retourna se cloitrer dans l'appartement.

Elle étala toutes ses vivres sur la table de la cuisine : elle en avait suffisamment pour une semaine, elle pourrait en racheter quelques-unes d'ici là. Elle se débarrassa de son sweat-shirt, puis alla chercher un sac-à-dos dans sa chambre, qu'elle remplit avec une partie des plats préparés, des gâteaux et des bonbons. Elle y ajouta le couteau suisse qu'elle venait d'acheter, sa fiole de potion et deux autres couteaux de cuisine. Comme elle n'avait plus de baguette, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse avec les moyens du bord. Elle avala un chocolat chaud tout en dressant son itinéraire : elle souhaitait plus que tout revoir Fleur, Fred et George, mais si elle commençait par ça, elle risquait de mettre leur vie en danger, parce qu'à partir du moment où elle serait de retour à Londres, elle risquait d'être découverte à tout moment. Son premier objectif était de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, pour reprendre contact avec le monde des sorciers, il lui fallait ensuite une nouvelle baguette.

Tout en réfléchissant, Liliane faisait tourner le retourneur de temps dans ses mains. Elle aurait très bien pu l'utiliser, mais elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle le rentra dans son tee-shirt, puis, de nouveau rattrapée par la fatigue, alla s'avachir dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle la regardait sans la voir, jusqu'à ce que le présentateur des actualités soit remplacé par des alertes d'enlèvements et de meurtres en série, tous des plus inexplicables. Liliane se redressa : déjà quinze moldus français avaient été enlevés, et six avaient été tués. Le journaliste expliqua ensuite que ces étranges assassinats ne se perpétraient pas seulement en France, mais dans d'autres pays dans le monde, notamment en Angleterre, qui était la plus touchée. Les choses s'empiraient de jour en jour, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde une minute. Elle prit la décision de partir le lendemain matin, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop faible pour transplaner.

Lorsque le flash info fut terminé, Liliane coupa la télé et s'endormit aussitôt, ne se réveillant que bien plus tard dans la nuit. Elle était plongée dans le noir, et elle tâtonna sur le mur jusqu'à ce que ses mains tombent sur l'interrupteur. Elle alluma la lumière, puis alla de nouveau grignoter quelque-chose à la cuisine. Elle rassembla ensuite toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos, et le déposa sur le canapé. Elle se demandait si dans l'armoire de ses parents, il n'y avait pas encore la vieille cape de son père. En effet, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit la grande cape marron d'Édouard, qui d'ailleurs, était munie d'une capuche, parfaitement adaptée pour les balafres de Liliane. Elle la prit, et saisit au passage les vieilles bottes usées de sa mère, un vieux pantalon et un sous-pull, qu'elle alla aussi déposer sur le canapé. Il n'était que deux heures du matin, et même si elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait rétablie, elle ne se voyait pas rester plus longtemps seule ici, cela remuait les souvenirs avec un peu trop de force dans sa mémoire. Alors elle revêtit les vêtements de sa mère et la cape de son père, puis tressa ses cheveux. Habillée de la sorte, elle ressemblait un peu à une guerrière. Elle glissa le couteau suisse dans sa ceinture et accrocha la fiole de potion à l'une de ses poches. Elle prit son sac à dos, et sortit de l'appartement.

Une fois dans la rue, qui était étrangement calme et silencieuse contrairement à la journée, elle s'avança vers une petite voie sans issue à l'abri des regards, avant de transplaner. C'était évidemment ce à quoi elle s'attendait : son estomac faisait des soubresauts et des marteaux lui martelaient la boîte crânienne, mais peu lui importait, elle avait connu bien pire. Elle mit sa capuche, si bien que maintenant, elle ressemblait un peu à un sorcier errant. De plus, perdu sous sa cape, personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de pousser la porte du Chaudron Baveur.


	11. Chapitre 7 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 7**

 **Au Chaudron Baveur**

Il n'y avait presque personne dans le pub, hormis quelques sorciers un peu louches, dissimulés dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus embrumés. Le barman, Tom, terminait d'essuyer quelques verres tout en fixant Liliane de ses petits yeux perçants. Il faisait très sombre, et la fumée de tabac se mélangeait aux odeurs de whisky pur-feu et de bière au beurre. L'auberge était étonnement calme, la plupart des sorciers devaient être en train de dormir. Tout en s'avançant vers le bar, les yeux de Liliane commencèrent à lui piquer tant l'air était imprégné de cette fumée âcre et irrespirable qui était si propre au Chaudron Baveur. La capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête, le jeune fille se glissa sur une des chaises hautes et, le plus naturellement du monde, commanda une bière au beurre.

« D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Tom en lui donnant son verre, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. »

Le visage caché dans l'ombre, Liliane se mit à siroter sa bière tout en répondant :

« Je suis un voyageur. »

Liliane n'était pas à l'aise, mais elle devait faire comme si. Elle devait calculer tous ses faits et gestes pour qu'aucun soupçon ne puisse se porter sur elle. Tom restait la regarder, tout en continuant à s'affairer derrière le bar.

« Par les temps qui courent, dit-il, ce n'est pas très prudent de voyager. »

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le bas, Liliane ignora sa remarque. Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse si elle voulait survivre, mais peut-être avait-elle été un peu téméraire en venant ici complètement seule.

« Surtout depuis que Dumbledore est mort, renchérit Tom. »

Liliane releva brusquement la tête.

« Dumbledore est mort ? S'étrangla-t-elle. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un prit place sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne. Elle osa un bref regard vers lui : elle n'arrivait pas à le voir distinctement, mais ses épaules étaient voûtées et son dos complètement courbé vers l'avant. Elle déglutit, de moins en moins rassurée.

« Cela fait un mois déjà, répondit Tom. »

Liliane reporta son attention sur lui, soudainement interdite.

« Attendez … Murmura-t-elle, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Tom déposa une peinte de bière devant le sorcier voûté, tout en lui répondant :

« Nous sommes le mardi 29 juin. »

Voyant que Liliane de disait rien, Tom se pencha vers elle.

« Le 29 juin 1997, pour être exact. »

Un an. Elle était restée un an enfermée à Azkaban, et Dumbledore était mort. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde avait perdu la vie.

« Comment … Comment Dumbledore est-il décédé ? Demanda Liliane. »

Tom eut un ricanement mauvais.

« Mais d'où venez-vous pour n'être au courant de rien ? Albus Dumbledore a été tué par le mangemort Severus Rogue. »

Liliane s'étrangla avec sa bière eu beurre et recracha tout sur le comptoir. Alors qu'elle se tenait le cou entre les mains pour essayer de respirer correctement, elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle vit que l'étrange sorcier qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle le saisit en le remerciant d'une voix éteinte, puis reporta son attention sur Tom.

« Qu'est-il advenu de Severus Rogue ? S'enquit Liliane. »

« Il s'est enfui, lui répondit-il, depuis ce jour, les attentats se font de plus en plus fréquents. Les mangemorts rôdent, et les Forces du Mal sur referment peu-à-peu sur le monde des sorciers. Il ne faut se fier à personne, et encore moins aux voyageurs. »

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le retourneur de temps qui pendait au cou de Liliane. Elle le saisit précipitamment et le remit dans son col.

« Pourquoi gardez-vous votre capuche ? Demanda Tom en s'approchant un peu plus, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer. »

Le cœur battant, Liliane recula doucement.

« Tom, héla la voix du sorcier à côté d'elle, donne-moi une autre peinte, et fiche-lui la paix ! »

« Comme tu veux, Remus, comme tu veux … Répondit-il d'une voix mauvaise en se détachant de Liliane. »

Le souffle court, la jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers le sorcier : elle avait bien entendu son prénom. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Remus Lupin eut un hochement de tête entendu. C'était quand même curieux, qu'elle ne l'ait ni senti, ni entendu. Elle était tellement tendue que ses capacités avaient été amoindries. Lorsque Tom apporta sa deuxième peinte à Lupin, ce dernier fit signe à Liliane de se lever. Elle paya précipitamment le barman avant de le suivre à une table à l'écart des autres. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sans un mot, puis Liliane attendit, sur ses gardes, que Lupin commence.

« Tu peux la retirer, dit Lupin en désignant sa capuche, personne ne te vois ici. »

« Mais vous me voyez … Souffla Liliane. »

Lupin haussa les sourcils.

« Ca te dérange que je te vois ? »

Liliane fit oui de la tête.

« Si c'est à cause de tes cicatrices, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis habitué. »

En effet, lui aussi avait le visage profondément marqué par ses récentes transformations. Il était aussi terriblement pâle et amaigri.

« Que faites-vous ici à trois heures du matin ? Murmura Liliane. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Liliane n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de réponse, elle avait lu en lui : il venait tout juste de se remettre de la pleine lune, et il préférait rester ici avant de rejoindre l'Ordre. Les mains tremblantes, Liliane retira sa capuche, faisant cependant tout son possible pour masquer ses deux balafres.

« Comment as-tu fait pour sortir ? Demanda-t-il en buvant dans sa peinte. »

« Drago Malefoy, répondit Liliane sans le quitter des yeux, lui et sa mère ont prétendu que l'on me transférait alors qu'en réalité, ils m'ont ramenée en France. Seulement ma mère est emprisonnée au Manoir, et je voulais pas rester à Paris à attendre que tout le monde meurt. »

« Et que va-t-il se passer quand ils se rendront compte que tu as disparu de la prison à ton avis ? Poursuivit Lupin. »

« Il y a deux solutions : soit ils mentent, soit ils disent la vérité. »

« Et tu pencherais plutôt pour laquelle ? »

« Pour la deuxième, je connais Drago, et je sais que le courage et lui font définitivement deux. »

Lupin recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« Tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu as faite en venant ici ? »

Une petite flamme s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Liliane.

« J'ai pas calculé mes chances de survie avant de venir, répondit-elle en se penchant vers lui, mais une chose est sûre : il est hors de question que je reste planquée pendant que les autres font le sale boulot. J'ai des comptes à régler avec quelques personnes, et j'espère ensuite pouvoir revoir ceux que j'aime. »

« Tu es bien téméraire, Liliane, Greyback et les rafleurs partiront à ta recherche d'ici quelques-jours. »

Liliane eut un étrange sourire.

« Je l'attendrai de pied ferme. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu n'as pas de baguette, tu n'as nul part où aller et tu es livrée à toi-même. Même si ton courage est admirable, il ne faut pas que tu perdes de vue que tu vas être recherchée d'un moment à l'autre. Tu aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de partir sur un coup de tête. »

Liliane soutint son regard et ne montra aucune émotion particulière.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, reprit Lupin, tu as l'attention de jouer la vagabonde jusqu'à ce que tu aies une chance de tuer Greyback, c'est bien ça ? »

Liliane n'hocha même pas la tête : dite comme ça, l'idée semblait complètement irréfléchie et farfelue. Cette fois-ci, elle baissa les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées, si j'essaie de reprendre contacte avec mes amis, je les mettrai en danger, mais si j'étais restée en France, je me serais faite rattrapée par les remords. Je veux pas me cacher, je veux me battre. »

« Il ne faut pas te laisser guider par ton instinct Liliane, dit doucement Lupin, et encore moins par ton désir de vengeance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, alors ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta haine. »

Liliane serra les dents, mais n'osa pas lever les yeux.

« Je veux surtout prouver que je suis pas un mangemort, siffla-t-elle. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier pour montrer que tu n'en es pas un, mais il faut parfois accepter que l'on ne puisse pas tout régler tout de suite. Il faut prendre le temps de poser les jalons nécessaires, même si sans le recul, ça peut ressembler à une perte de temps. »

« Dans ce cas-là, je sais pas quoi faire … Admit Liliane. »

« Sirius avait fait ça aussi, expliqua Lupin, il s'est échappé de prison et s'est précipité à Poudlard pour essayer de tuer Peter Pettigrow. Il a tout de suite été capturé, puis livré au détraqueurs. C'est ça qui l'a sauvé. »

Il pointa du doigt le retourneur de temps.

« Je veux pas l'utiliser. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'un certain Fred Weasley aimerait que tu fasses, tu sais. »

Troublée, Liliane se mordilla les lèvres.

« C'est lâche, dit-elle, j'ai pas l'intention de fuir mon destin sous prétexte que ça me sauverait la vie. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement la tienne que tu sauverais, Liliane, c'est aussi celle de tes parents, de ta mère.

La jeune fille secoua la tête : elle ne voulait pas le faire, cela lui semblait trop insurmontable, presque impossible. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour remonter le temps et tout changer. Tout disparaîtrait, même sa propre personnalité volerait en éclat. Elle serait une toute autre Liliane, et c'était surtout ça, qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, alors elle remit précipitamment sa capuche sur sa tête. C'était Tom.

« Il va peut-être falloir penser à partir, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. »

« C'était ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, Tom, répondit Lupin en se levant, imité par Liliane. »

Il paya le barman, puis ils sortirent du pub. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues calmes et mal éclairées, il lui demanda :

« Tu as un endroit où aller ? Tu as de l'argent avec toi ? »

« Non, j'ai rien, j'ai même pas de baguette, j'ai de la nourriture et de quoi me défendre au cas où … »

Lupin l'interrogea du regard.

« Des couteaux, admit-elle. »

Lupin soupira.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, que je suis une jeune fille impulsive et téméraire, qui se laisse guider par ses passions ! Et alors, c'est bien le propre de la jeunesse, non ? J'ai passé suffisamment de temps enfermée dans ma tour, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, si vous y voyez pas d'inconvénients ! »

« Je n'en vois aucun, Liliane. Ce que je vois surtout, c'est une jeune fille qui a perdu tous ses repères. »

« Et comment voulez-vous que je les retrouve ? »

« J'en connais quelques-uns qui t'attendent. »

Liliane se raidit alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans une plus petite rue où un mendiant, enroulé dans un vieux sac de couchage déchiré, ronflait comme un bien heureux.

« Je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment à faire à risquer leur vie pour Harry Potter, il est bien plus important, répondit Liliane. »

« Tu pourrais rejoindre l'Ordre, dit Lupin. »

« Tous pensent que je suis un mangemort, ils voudront jamais de moi. »

« Détrompe-toi, ils étaient à ton procès, Fleur à magnifiquement pris ta défense d'ailleurs.

Il prit ensuite le bras de Liliane, laquelle allait décidément de surprises en surprises.

« Je suis pas certaine de vouloir me retrouver seule au Square Grimaud, dit-elle tout en lisant dans ses pensées. »

« Tu vas faire avec, étant donné que tu ne veux pas aller voir tes amis, soit disant parce que tu les mettras en danger. Tu es bien contradictoire, je reconnais bien la Liliane dont Sirius m'a parlé. »

« Sirius ? S'étonna Liliane. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, car ils transplanèrent jusqu'au 12, Square Grimaud.


	12. Chapitre 7 - Partie 2

A l'intérieur, il faisait complètement noir et froid. Et cette fois, il n'y avait personne à part eux deux dans la maison, c'était macabre, elle entendait les planches craquer un peu partout dans la maison, et les vieilles canalisations qui grinçaient dans les murs, et puis, les éternels chuchotements du portrait de madame Black.

« Kreatur est ici ? Demanda Liliane alors que Lupin allumait la lumière dans le couloir et les escaliers. »

« Probablement, répondit-il, mais il ne dira rien. En plus, il doit croire que tu es une mangemort. Si tu veux être tranquille, joue le jeu. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine complètement abandonnée, et encore plus froide que le reste de la maison. Liliane grelota et frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle regardait un peu partout, peu rassurée.

« Personne ne saura que tu es ici, la maison est abandonnée depuis que Sirius est mort. »

« Je dois rester combien de temps ici ? S'enquit Liliane d'une toute petite voix. »

« Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Lupin, et tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas partir vadrouiller dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ni même au Chemin de Traverse, c'est le plus sûr moyen pour que tu sois tuée. »

Liliane se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'accouda sur la table de la cuisine.

« Mais j'ai en marre d'être enfermée, j'ai l'impression que vous me punissez ! »

« Je ne te punis pas, Liliane, je te protège. Tant que tu seras seule, tu n'iras nul part, quitte à ce que je verrouille tout. »

Liliane leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas la peine, je peux faire exploser une porte si l'envie m'en prend. »

« Tu irais jusque là ? »

« Si je reste trop longtemps ici, oui ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de la prison ! »

« Prends sur toi, jeune fille, ce sera ton ascension vers la sagesse. »

Liliane eut un rire dépourvu de joie, mais n'ajouta rien. Lupin lui indiqua qu'il repasserait s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas disparu, qu'il lui rapporterait des nouvelles de l'extérieur et que quand il serait certain que tout était à peu près sûr, il la laisserait sortir.

« Et vous m'emmènerez ou ? Dans une autre bicoque inquiétante et inhabitée ? »

Lupin commençait à s'impatienter : il n'avait entendu parler d'elle qu'en bien, mais certains avaient sûrement dû oublier à quel point elle pouvait être entêtée et un insolente.

« Attention, je vous entends, dit Liliane. »

« Ca suffit, s'impatienta Lupin, je repasserai d'ici demain soir, et si tu fais un seul geste de travers, je dirai que tu as peur du noir à tous tes amis. »

Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça, c'était que Liliane avait réellement peur du noir, d'autant plus depuis qu'elle était sortie d'Azkaban. Elle avait peur de voir un détraqueur surgir de derrière un meuble ou qu'un loup garou la fixe de ses yeux jaunes et féroce dans le coin d'une pièce. Et rester seule au Square Grimaud ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme une enfant gâtée qui n'avait pas eu le jouet qu'elle convoitait tant, Liliane salua Lupin avant qu'il la quitte et qu'elle se retrouve seule dans la grande maison de Sirius Black. Encore complètement seule, enfermée dans sa solitude, à attendre, à rester passive. Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait un peu manipulée comme un pantin, un coup par les Malfeoy, un coup par Lupin. Qui donc serait le prochain ?

Trop énervée, et un peu anxieuse pour rester en place, Liliane se leva et se débarrassa de sa cape, qu'elle lança négligemment sur la table. L'horloge indiquait quatre heures du matin, mais pourtant, elle était tout sauf fatiguée. Elle ne voulait de toute façon pas essayer de dormir, les quelques cauchemars qu'elle avait faits avant qu'elle revienne en Angleterre avaient été trop dérangeants, elle ne voulait pas en refaire. Elle croqua une barre de chocolat, puis se faisant, grimpa les escaliers. Elle se remémorait le Noël qu'elle avait passé ici, le seul Noël heureux de toute sa vie. Elle entra dans une pièce au hasard : c'était le petit salon tout poussiéreux dans lequel Fred lui avait offert son retourneur de temps. Rattrapée par sa tristesse, Liliane se coula dans un des vieux fauteuils recouvert d'un immonde tissu fleuri, puis resta assise ici à compter les secondes, essayant d'oublier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la maison. Ensuite, elle se mit à fredonner une petite mélodie de sa composition, tout en se demandant si, même sans baguette, elle était capable de faire de la magie. C'était la première fois qu'elle se posait cette question, mais il était vrai que son don, même s'il était incontrôlable, devait pouvoir être un peu dompté si elle se concentrait suffisamment et qu'elle faisait attention. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait soulever les objets lorsqu'elle était en panique, peut-être le pouvait-elle en y pensant de toutes ses forces. Elle fixa un pot de fleur dans lequel des plantes séchées et rabougries tenaient encore miraculeusement debout, puis souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il se soulève. Cela lui demanda beaucoup de temps, mais elle réussit finalement à le faire décoller, et à le poser sur une autre table, un peu plus loin. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Au moins, elle avait trouvé une occupation : travailler sur son don.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit les quelques jours qui suivirent : elle s'amusait à balader des petits objets un peu partout dans la maison, faisant une fois tomber par mégarde une chaussure sur la tête de Kreatur, qui astiquait l'argenterie dans le vestibule. Une autre fois encore, elle avait envoyé une fourchette se planter dans le tableau de madame Black, qui avait passé tout le reste de la journée à hurler au scandale. Lupin était repassé, et lui avait rapporté la **Gazette du Sorcier** et de la nourriture un peu plus variée que des barres chocolatées et des biscuits secs. Il n'était pas encore allé rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre, si bien que personne n'était encore au courant de l'arrivée de Liliane. Elle l'avait remercié pour son aide et sa discrétion, même si elle lui en voulait encore un peu de l'avoir obligée à rester enfermée dans cette horrible maison. Pour la peine, elle avait encore eu le droit à un hurlement de madame Black. Durant l'une de ces horribles soirées passées cloîtrée dans le petit salon à faire abstraction des bruits suspects dans la maison, Liliane avait découvert qu'en plus de faire bouger les objets par la pensée, elle pouvait utiliser les flammes des bougies et les faire venir se nicher au creux de ses mains. Elle se demandait si, étant énervée ou à court de potion, elle serait capable de créer des explosions ou même de mettre le feu. Elle préférait cependant ne rien tester : même si elle détestait cette maison, elle ne voulait pas la réduire en cendre. Elle gardait ça pour Greyback.

Une semaine après son arrivée, Liliane se trainait dans la maison froide et mal éclairée, passant de la cuisine au salon, allant de temps en temps jouer sur le vieux piano mal accordé. Elle faisait aussi exprès d'aller faire beaucoup de bruit devant le portrait hurlant et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus toute seule dans cette satanée maison. Kreatur se montrait particulièrement désagréable, même s'il avait un profond respect pour celle qu'il croyait être un mangemort. Liliane jouait d'ailleurs avec ça pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, elle se sentait devenir complètement molle. Mais l'avantage, c'était qu'elle avait repris du poids et de couleur, et que ses forces étaient revenues. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était un peu plus d'interaction, autre qu'avec un vieil elfe de maison et une peinture hurlante. Le jour d'avant, elle avait retrouvé, au pied du canapé sur lequel elle dormait, sa valise qu'elle avait laissée à Poudlard avec tous ses vêtements, produits de beauté et tout l'attirail préféré d'une jeune fille. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace de baguette magique, et cela la frustrait un peu. Pourtant, pour l'instant, elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin, même si ça l'aurait bien aidé pour faire sa vaisselle. Sous ses vêtements, Liliane avait retrouvé le walkman que sa mère lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, avec, à l'intérieur, un CD de Michael Jackson qu'elle écoutait toujours en boucle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Trop heureuse de se retrouver avec de la technologie moldue entre les mains, Liliane s'était allongée dans le canapé, et avait sans arrêt repassé les mêmes morceaux, se laissant entrainer par le rythme décapant des chansons.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique. Depuis la fenêtre, elle voyait que les quelques passants avaient l'air d'avoir profondément chaud. Et elle était coincée dans cette maison crasseuse, à broyer du noir et à attendre elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucun effort pour s'habiller : elle avait enfilé un léger pull en coton un peu trop long et un short en jean tellement petit que le pull le cachait entièrement. Ses longues boucles auburn, qui lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos, n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ce jour-là ; mais elle s'en fichait, personne ne la voyait de toute manière. Ainsi allongée, les yeux clos, elle essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ne pas recommencer à s'énerver contre cette incapacité qu'elle avait à agir. Elle écoutait la musique, tout simplement, le casque vissé sur les oreilles. Elle retombait dans son adolescence à Beauxbâtons, et elle repensait avec nostalgie aux après-midi ensoleillées passées dans le grand parc du château en compagnie de toutes ses amies et de Fleur. Elle repensait aussi à sa mère, et aux quelques moments de bonheurs qu'elles avaient eus toutes les deux, comme la fois où Liliane lui avait fait une démonstration de vol acrobatique et qu'elle avait fini dans le massif de roses parce qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de son balai.

Au bout d'un moment, Liliane se leva, le walkman dans la main, et descendit de sa démarche souple jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour se servir un verre d'eau. Arrivée en bas, elle marchait au rythme de la musique et se sentait presque l'âme d'une star tandis qu'elle ouvrait le robinet de l'évier et chantait à tue-tête le refrain de « Beat it ». Mais elle se retrouva soudainement plongée dans le noir. Elle se figea, laissant l'eau couler et son verre en suspend entre elle et l'évier. Elle sentit son casque glisser, mais elle avait été trop surprise pour commencer à se débattre. Elle retenait son souffle, comme si derrière elle se tenait un tueur assoiffé de sang. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Liliane entendit murmurer :

« Bonjour … »


	13. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Retrouvailles**

George se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il entendait toujours très bien, il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là, mais il n'avait plus d'oreille gauche. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, en plus, ça faisait vraiment mal. Consterné, il enroula la bande qu'il tenait dans ses mains autour de sa tête et de son oreille défunte, de manière à cacher l'horrible trou béant qui l'avait remplacée. Il ressemblait un peu à une gueule cassée, mais l'avantage, c'était que maintenant, tout le monde allait les différencier. Cela ne l'enchantait pas trop, il préférait quand tout le monde les confondait, c'était beaucoup plus marrant.

La nuit dernière, lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher Harry chez ces horribles moldus, leur mission avait en partie échoué, et ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade tendue par les mangemorts. Même s'ils avaient tous bu de la potion de polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de ce petit binoclard complètement aveugle – il parlait en connaissance de cause maintenant, il ne voyait vraiment rien – les mangemorts avaient deviné qui était le vrai Harry. De plus, dans la bataille, ils avaient perdu Maugrey Fol Œil … Et son oreille. Mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de la chercher, c'était de toute manière perdu d'avance. Quoi qu'il en fût, le Sectusempra de Rogue était un des pires sortilèges qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, il avait eu de la chance qu'il ne touche que son oreille.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, Fred entra comme une furie dans la salle de bain. George sursauta et s'écorcha le palais.

« Ca va pas de me faire un coup pareil ? S'exclama George en crachant le dentifrice rougi par le sang dans le lavabo. »

Fred ignora sa remarque.

« Tu t'es coupé, Georgie ? »

« Oui, crétin ! A cause de toi ! »

Il se rinça la bouche, se retenant de tout cracher sur son frère.

« Tu t'es coupé avec ta brosse à dent ? Demanda Fred, qui commençait déjà à rire. »

Vexé, George remplit son verre à dent et le renversa sur la tête de son double. Fred se figea alors que l'eau froide lui coulait dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient complètement trempés, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Fier de lui, George croisa les bras et attendit la riposte de son frère.

« Je vais t'arracher l'autre oreille, Georgie, siffla Fred avant d'aller ouvrir la paume de douche et d'asperger son frère. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme, encore ? Tonitrua la voix de Molly Weasley. »

Les jumeaux se figèrent : ils étaient trempés comme des souches et la salle de bain ressemblait un peu à une piscine publique. Fred retint son frère avant qu'il glisse sur le carrelage, puis leur mère entra dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Pantois, les jumeaux attendaient qu'elle s'énerve.

« Je pensais qu'à dix-neuf ans, dit-elle le plus calmement du monde, vous étiez capables de faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité. Nettoyez-moi ça et que ça saute ! Vous êtes pires que des enfants ! »

Elle repartit ensuite en marmonnant dans sa barbe et en pestant contre ses deux fils.

« C'est ta faute, dit Fred à George, c'est toi qui nettoie. »

George s'indigna :

« Ma faute ? On aura tout entendu ! T'aurais frappé, je me serais pas coupé le palais ! »

« Et si t'avais été de meilleure humeur, riposta Fred en le pointant du doigt, tu m'aurais pas inondé d'eau ! »

« Inondé ? Qui c'est qui m'a inondé, rappelle-moi ?! »

Ils se regardaient tous les deux en chien de faïence, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient et qu'ils ne savaient même plus quoi dire pour alimenter un peu la dispute. Puis, ils se tournèrent simultanément vers le miroir, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient l'air de rien, trempés de la sorte, et le bandage de George n'arrangeait rien.

« Les têtes qu'on a, dit Fred en se frottant les cheveux pour faire partir l'eau, on ressemble à rien. »

« Estime-toi heureux, tu as encore ton oreille, répliqua George. »

Fred lui tapota l'épaule avec compréhension, puis ils nettoyèrent la salle de bain à l'aide de leur baguette magique, même si leur mère aurait préféré qu'ils le fassent à la main, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Enfin, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils regagnèrent leur chambre, qui ressemblait plus à un camp de voyageur qu'à une chambre à proprement parlé : comme ils étaient revenus pour une partie des vacances, leurs valises étaient ouvertes et leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol, ainsi que leurs boîtes de farces et attrapes et les quelques feux d'artifices qu'il leur restait.

« N'empêche, dit George en s'affalant sur son lit, c'est impressionnant le temps que Fleur peut passer dans une salle de bain. Je me demande comment Bill pourra le supporter une fois qu'ils seront mariés. »

« C'est leur problème, répondit Fred en changeant de tee-shirt, c'est pas nous qui nous marrions avec elle. »

« Et encore heureux ! »

Fred alla ensuite s'assoir sur le lit à côté de son frère :

« C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a une semaine, minauda-t-il. »

George rit un peut trop fort.

« Elle est belle, admit-il, ça veut pas dire que je veux me marier avec elle ! Elle est assez insupportable je trouve, je vois pas ce qu Lilia … »

George pinça les lèvres et s'en voulut de toute son âme d'avoir dit ça. Il aurait souhaité disparaître tant il se sentait bête d'avoir parlé de Liliane. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis le procès, et son frère semblait avoir réussi à en faire le deuil. Pourtant, à sa mine sombre, George constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Le regard de Fred s'était soudainement voilé, et il repartit d'un pas traînant s'asseoir sur son propre lit. George se redressa.

« Eh, Freddy, je suis désolé, je voulais pas … »

Quel con ! Mais quel con !

« T'inquiète pas, ça va, répondit le concerné. »

George mit la tête dans son oreiller, comme s'il voulait se cacher. Au même instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas leur mère.

« Oui, fit la voix de Fred. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce. »

Les jumeaux firent non de la tête, alors Lupin entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Quelque-chose va pas ? S'enquit Fred. »

Lupin eut un étrange sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si ça ne va pas, ce sera à vous de juger. »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard furtif.

« Il y a quelqu'un au Square Grimaud, poursuivit Lupin. »

Fred haussa un sourcil, George fit de même.

« Kreatur ? S'enquit-il. »

Lupin croisa les bras en secouant la tête, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

« Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? Demanda Fred, un brin suspicieux. »

« Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus précis, reprit Lupin, il y a quelqu'un au Square Grimaud d'un petit peu téméraire, qui est venu jouer les sorciers errants au Chaudron Baveur. »

Complètement déboussolés, les jumeaux ne comprenaient strictement rien.

« Il y a que Harry pour faire ça … Glissa George, alors que son frère approuvait d'un hochement de tête. »

« Dans ce cas, je lui ai trouvé un équivalent, répondit Lupin. »

« On est censé trouver ? Insista Fred, parce qu'on voit pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Vous ne voyez pas parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vous pensez qu'elle est morte. »

Il y eut un très court silence.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Sincèrement, vous pensez que j'irais plaisanter là-dessus ? Mais si vous ne voulez pas la rater, je vous conseille d'y aller tout de suite, parce qu'elle risque de s'échapper une nouvelle fois si elle reste un jour de plus toute seule là-bas. Et puis, entre nous, je suis certain qu'elle n'aimerait pas que sa meilleure amie se marrie sans elle. Ou que l'un de vous finisse par retrouver chaussure à son pied. »

Lupin leur fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

« Par Merlin ! S'écria Fred, je dois être en train de rêver, c'est pas possible ! »

Il était excité comme une puce, et faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Allez viens Freddy, on va pas rester tergiverser ! S'exclama à son tour George en se levant d'un bond, il semblerait qu'en plus d'être folle, cette fille ait la capacité de ressusciter. »

« C'est pas marrant, dit Fred. »

« Si, Freddy d'amour, je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi marrant. »

Cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison du Square Grimaud.

« Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Demanda Fred, pensant qu'il avait mal entendu. »

Caché dans l'ombre des arbres, ils attendirent que les passants soient partis avant de laisser apparaître la maison. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante et leurs cheveux encore un peu humides séchèrent en un rien de temps.

« Freddy d'amour, pourquoi ? »

« Mais … Mais c'est moche ! »

George ricana alors qu'ils traversaient la route. Une voiture arriva et leur envoya un magnifique coup de klaxonne. Ils ne comprirent d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le chauffeur s'énervait ainsi contre eux, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

« C'est peut-être un code moldu pour dire merci, imagina George. »

Ils semblèrent s'accommoder de cette explication, puis ils arrivèrent enfin sur le perron.

« Tu y crois, toi ? Dit alors Fred, Lili est dans cette maison … »

George eut un sourire malicieux.

« Y a qu'un moyen d'en être certain, frérot ! Et puis, de toute manière, elle nous a probablement sentis. »

Ils frétillaient presque, et ils ouvrirent ensuite la porte, le cœur battant. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils s'attendaient réellement à qu'elle soit derrière la porte à les attendre de pied ferme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas tout à fait à cet endroit précis. Elle venait tout juste de descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la cuisine en dansant et en chantant à tue-tête des paroles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu ? Chuchota Fred à son frère. »

« Je sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle nous a pas vus. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« C'est quoi ce qu'elle a sur la tête ? Se demanda George tandis qu'ils avançaient à pas de loup. »

Mais Fred ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à la dévorer des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue porter des vêtements un peu courts ou même un peu près du corps, elle passait son temps avec des vêtements amples et souvent trop grands pour elle. Mais là, avec son short, c'était juste …

« Fred ! Dit George en le bousculant, le sortant de ses pensées philosophiques, je t'ai posé une question. »

Mais Fred était déjà dans la cuisine. Il indiqua à son frère de le suivre, puis il vint se placer juste derrière Liliane et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta, et son casque glissa de sa tête.

« Bonjour … Murmura Fred en se penchant vers elle. »

Tous deux attendaient, le cœur battant, que Liliane réagisse. Mais elle ne bougea pas, le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main alla se briser au sol, et ses genoux tremblaient un petit peu. Enfin, elle posa ses mains sur celles de Fred, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Commençant un peu à s'impatienter, George lâcha :

« Tu fais de la méditation ou quoi, Durose ? »

En l'entendant, une explosion de joie se répandit en Liliane, et alors que madame Black recommençait à cracher ses poumons, elle se retourna d'un bond et sauta au cou de Fred. Il fut d'abord un peu surpris, notamment par sa force, mais il réussit à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille toute fine de Liliane et la souleva un peu du sol.

« Bon, dit George, quand vous aurez fini, vous m'appellerez. »

Il allait tourner les talons, mais Liliane se jetait déjà sur lui.

« J'y crois pas, je rêve ! Dit-elle en lâchant George, lequel avait bien cru qu'elle finirait par l'étrangler. »

Devant lui, Fred avait l'air d'avoir perdu la notion de la réalité : il souriait béatement, un peu étourdi. George lui lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus avant de reporter son attention sur Liliane, qui trépignait à côté de lui. Elle avait du mal à contenir toute la joie et l'émotion qui l'habitaient à ce moment même. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle réussissait à faire abstraction des cris assourdissants du portrait, au fond du couloir de l'entrée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça, elle avait l'impression de rêver, et elle souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller.

« Ca va Durose ? Tu m'as l'air un peu excitée, plaisanta George en voyant que Liliane ne cessait de sourire de toutes ses dents. »

« J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant presque, Lupin vous a dit que j'étais là ? »

Fred, qui s'était rapproché, répondit :

« Il nous l'a dit y a cinq minutes. »

« Cinq minutes ? Et bien, vous avez pas perdu votre temps ! »

« Freddy d'amour mourrait d'envie de te voir en fait, Durose … »

Liliane rosit tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son indexe. Rien que pour ce petit geste, Fred était encore plus amoureux d'elle. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. George voyait que son frère était en train de devenir terriblement niais, et il avait peur que ça tourne au romantisme sucré de Bill et Fleur. Mais lui aussi était trop heureux de la revoir, il allait pouvoir recommencer à l'embêter.

« Ah non, hein ! Dit Liliane en le pointant du doigt. »

George eut un sourire crispé : il avait en revanche oublié qu'elle lisait dans les pensées. Liliane l'entendit, mais elle fit la muette. Elle ne leur proposa même pas de s'asseoir, George avait déjà anticipé sur ses dires. Il s'avachit presque sur une des chaises et mis ses pieds sur la table en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Durose, dit-il, tu vas devoir tout nous expliquer dans les moindres détails. »

Fred s'assit lui aussi, mais beaucoup plus doucement que son double. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension, c'était un peu comme un rêve éveillé, c'était même plus beau que la magie. Plus exceptionnel que n'importe quelle bêtise, plus explosif que les meilleurs pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. La douleur qu'il avait endurée depuis l'emprisonnement de Liliane ne semblait déjà plus qu'être un mauvais songe. Elle était sous ses yeux, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi … Unique. Il ne voyait même pas ses balafres, il ne voyait même pas sa mine fatiguée et son corps amaigri. Il voyait juste Liliane, et c'était parfait. Cette dernière, qui suivait son monologue intérieur avec attention, sourit timidement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Et vous alors, murmura-t-elle à son tour, vous devez avoir tant de choses à me raconter … Et à m'expliquer. »

Elle eut le temps de voir un éclair d'inquiétude traverser les yeux de George, dans lesquels se reflétait justement Fred.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ? Demanda Liliane. »

« Pourquoi tu nous as repoussés, plutôt ? Répliqua Fred en se redressant, tu nous aurais pas obligés à partir, tu serais sortie depuis longtemps. »

Liliane baissa les yeux, un peu confuse.

« Je me souviens de rien, Fred, c'est le néant complet. »

Avant de lui demander d'éclaircir ses propos, les jumeaux racontèrent alors ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là à Azkaban, ainsi que leur arrangement avec Drago. Lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet du père de Liliane, en revanche, ce fut un peu plus délicat.

« Tu l'as frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance ? Demanda Liliane, un peu surprise. »

Sans aucun fierté, Fred dut en effet admettre qu'à aucun moment, ce n'était Liliane qui s'en était prise à Lucius, et encore moins à Édouard. Mais seulement, dans son délire, elle avait préféré faire comme si c'était elle, pour épargner les jumeaux.

« Du coup … C'est pour ça qu'il est amnésique … ? »

La gorge de Fred se noua, et par solidarité, celle de George aussi.

« Je … Balbutia Fred, à … A aucun moment, j'ai voulu le tuer, et je pensais absolument pas aux conséquences de ce que je faisais. Quand je te voyais, presque à la limite de mourir, le regard tellement noir et tellement perdu, je l'ai haï à un tel point que … Mon poing m'a faussé compagnie un peu tôt.

« On voulait t'aider Liliane, renchérit George, on voulait pas que ça mène à ça … »

Liliane secoua la tête avec énergie.

« Vous justifiez pas, dit-elle en serrant spontanément la main de Fred, les risques que vous avez encourus pour moi sont inconsidérés, et je vous fais assez confiance pour savoir que jamais vous auriez essayé de tuer mon père. Seulement, vous auriez jamais dû venir … »

George soupira, alors que Fred serrait les dents.

« Si tu as survécu Lili, dit-il, c'est bien parce qu'on est venus. Avant qu'on se revoie, tu croyais qu'on t'avait abandonnée. »

Liliane eut une moue d'incompréhension.

« On est un peu ta raison de vivre en fait, simplifia George, non sans se passer la main dans les cheveux comme s'il était soudainement très important.

« Vous êtes fous … Conclut Liliane. »

Les jumeaux, non sans malice, eurent un sourire approbateur.

« On doit avoir ce point commun avec toi, répondit Fred. »

« C'est bien vrai, renchérit George, tu es bien allée au Chaudron Baveur alors que tu étais supposée être en prison ! Une chance que tu sois tombée sur Lupin ! »

Liliane soupira bruyamment.

« D'ailleurs Lili, c'est à ton tour de nous donner des explications. Comment tu as fait pour sortir ? »

La jeune fille hésita un court instant avant de répondre.

« Quelqu'un a bien été obligé de te sortir de là, insista Fred, tu as dû mettre la main sur ta potion, non ? »

Liliane hocha la tête.

« En fait, dit-elle, c'est Drago et sa mère qui m'ont sortie d'Azkaban. »

Fred serra les dents et George eut une moue consternée.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, finit-il par dire en retirant enfin ses chaussures de la table, y avait que lui pour faire ça. C'était de toute manière la dernière chance qu'il te restait. »

Fred fut en effet obligé d'admettre que son frère avait raison, mais cela l'énervait grandement de savoir que celui qui avait réussi à sauver Liliane, c'était Drago Malefoy.

« Et il s'est passé quoi une fois que vous êtes partis d'Azkaban ? S'enquit-il. »

« Drago et sa mère m'ont emmenée à Paris, répondit Liliane, je ressemblais à une détraquée mentale, donc j'en ai profité pour me doucher, et faire quelque-chose de ses deux horribles trucs. »

Elle désigna ses cicatrices.

« Et puis après, poursuivit-elle, Narcissa est repartie parce que Lucius était rentré au Manoir, mais Drago était resté, il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien. »

Fred se redressa, comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille.

« Donc, tu veux dire que tu étais complètement seule dans ton appartement avec lui ?! »

Liliane confirma d'un hochement de tête, un peu surprise par la véhémence du ton de Fred.

« Il a rien fait de suspect j'espère ? »

George ne se garda pas d'éclater de rire face à la jalousie naissante de son frère jumeau. Liliane, un peu amusée, répondit :

« Il en brûlait d'envie, répondit-elle, mais il s'est retenu. »

« Espèce de con, maugréa Fred, j'espère qu'il a pas touché une mèche de tes cheveux. »

Liliane éclata à son tour de rire avant de coller un bisou sur sa joue.

« T'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux, il s'est tenu correctement. Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant plutôt que de t'énerver contre lui. »

Mais Fred n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

« Abruti du village, ajouta-t-il. »

Liliane abandonna la lutte, pour ne pas que ce petit excès de jalousie se transforme en mélodrame, pour le plus grand plaisir de George.

« Fleur est au Terrier, tu sais, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, elle se marie avec Bill à la fin du mois. »

Les yeux de Liliane s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

« Fleur … Balbutia-t-elle, Fleur … Est chez vous ? Elle... Elle va se marier … ? »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Liliane, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu vas pouvoir migrer chez nous, Durose, dit George en ricanant. »

Un peu chamboulée par ce flux de nouveautés et de joie, Liliane prenait de plus en plus conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait raté, et de tout ce qu'elle avait à rattraper. »

« Je peux pas migrer chez vous, dit-elle enfin, je dois restée ici jusqu'à ce que Lupin me dise de sortir. »

George se leva d'un bond et se mit à parler très fort, éveillant une nouvelle fois le portrait hurlant.

« Pour avoir cette horrible femme comme musique de fond pour t'endormir le soir ? Enfin, Durose, je pensais que tu préférais notre compagnie. »

Liliane se leva à son tour.

« Je préfère l'entendre me hurler dans les oreilles plutôt que de vous causer des troubles en venant chez vous. »

Enfin, Fred se remit debout sur ses deux jambes.

« Harry est chez nous aussi, Lili, on est allé le chercher chez lui pour qu'il reste pas sans défense lorsque la Marque se sera dissipée. »

Liliane plissa les yeux.

« Je vois … D'où l'oreille disparue de George ? »

Machinalement, il porta la main à son bandage.

« Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là … Dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres. »

« Ca te fait pas trop mal ? Demanda Liliane, un Sectusempra, c'est quand même rude comme sortilège. »

« Un peu, admit George, mais ça me donne du charme. »

Liliane leva un sourcil, mais ne préféra pas lui faire part de ses réflexions intérieures. A côté d'elle, Fred eut un petit rire étouffé, et George fronça les sourcils.

« Arrêtez vos messes basses, je sais que vous vous payez ma tête ! Et si c'est comme ça, on te laisse ici toute seule, Durose. »

Liliane fit la moue, un peu comme si elle cherchait à l'amadouer.

« Pas de ça avec moi, enchaîna George, ça fonctionnera qu'avec Fred !

Liliane haussa les épaules, mais ne poursuivit pas cet échange.

Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'enfin, elle accepte de quitter le Square Grimaud pour rejoindre tout le monde au Terrier. George ne se garda pas de lui faire remarquer qu'ils arrivaient ici en libérateurs, et qu'étrangement maintenant, elle avait l'air de s'être prise d'affection pour la maison. Et pour sa défense, Liliane lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à se chamailler, et Fred resta entre les deux à compter les points. Elles étaient belles, les retrouvailles.

Quand Liliane eut fini de rassembler ses affaires, elle ne put résister à l'envie de leur faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire durant la semaine passée seule au Square Grimaud. Alors que George se moquait d'elle en agitant un petit miroir de poche qui trainait sur une table, Liliane le lui ôta des mains par la simple force de l'esprit et le fit tourner en rond dans toute la pièce avant de le faire atterrir sur le canapé. Eberlués, les jumeaux lui demandèrent évidemment comment elle s'y prenait. Et elle se délecta de leur expliquer que son don n'avait finalement pas que des mauvais côtés. Enfin, lorsque tout fut prêt, Fred expédia la valise de Liliane au Terrier d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Au fait, vous avez ma baguette ? Demanda Liliane, pleine d'espoir. »

« Elle t'attend sagement à la maison, répondit Fred en lui prenant la main. »

Toute émue de savoir qu'elle allait revoir sa meilleure amie, et que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tout était presque bien, Liliane quitta le 12, Square Grimaud sans aucun regret, pour une destination toute aussi nouvelle que surprenante : le Terrier.


End file.
